I Regret Everything Right Now
by Dr. Mini me
Summary: Kai Waters, was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. She never wanted to be an imprintee (or whatever that is.), she never wanted to hurt Leah, and she sure as heck didn't want an overly protective, shapeshifting, 'alpha' imprint. She really just wanted to get her year done and get off of reservations forever. She wanted a choice for once. SAM/OFC OR OC.
1. He just had to

Hi! So i was on the vampire kick, but then wolves popped in my head.

WHOOPS. SORRY READERS OF TWINSIES. I PROMISE IT'LL BE UPDATED SOON AND THESE TIME LINES DO NOT COINCIDE FOR NOW. IF IT CHANGES, ILL TELL YOU.

I own nothing but the water family (isnt that just a really creative name? I know.)

* * *

I walked up to Leah Clearwater's front door from my own, shivering from the mist and cold. I _was_ just right next door, but it was kinda really friggin' cold up here and my jackets weren't exactly made for a constant mist.

Leah had been an absolute mess since Sam Uley had upped and left, disappearing for days a time. The only people he'd speak to were ye olde Quil, Billy Black, and his own grandfather, Levi Uley. Come to think of it, Paul Lahote and Jared Cameron had been doing the same thing. It was like they had their own little secret squirrel circle going on.

His mother, Alison, had been a mess too. My own mother, Sarah, had been in a similar position since my dad left when I was a kid and they had been friends since then.

My name is Kai, it means willow tree in Navajo. Which happens to be where I had come up from, in Arizona actually. We had a house here from when my family was still together, we kinda left it in a flash after my dad left in the middle of the night when I was seven. I was here for a gap year, to 'figure myself out' as my mother called it. She felt like I was jumping too fast to get out and off the reservations, so to remedy this she figured _a year on the coldest fucking reservation_ , would change me.

Up till the spilt Leah and I had been thick as thieves, I spent most of my time at her and Seth's house when my parents were fighting. We figured that since my last name was Waters and her's was Clearwater, we were obviously sisters separated at birth. Seth said he'd found me as annoying as his own sister, so why not?

"Kai?" Leah opened the door, red eyed. I grimaced, she had been seriously crying hard. Like damn. Her hair was a rats nest and she had huge bags under her eyes, she looked like the crypt keeper.

"God. You look like shit, Leah." I remarked, sounding surprised. I knew she was in love with the shithead, but I didn't think it was _that_ much. She cracked a small smile and leaned forward to hug me. I opened my arms and hugged her back, squeezing.

"Its okay, at least my hair looks better than yours." Leah responded easily, grinning at me. She had a running joke going on with me that because my hair was so long and that when the light hits it, it looks almost red that I wasn't really a 'black haired beauty' like her. I rolled my eyes at her nonsense.

"Have you looked in a mirror recently? Or wait, don't do that. You'll break it and have seven years bad luck on top of that hair style." I almost giggled when I said this, looking at her mess of black hair. She pulled back and gave me a tired smile, turning my own into another frown. It was awful to see her like this.

"Well I've got to get ready to look normal for today. I invited him over because you're here. We'll do movies and maybe make up or out or something." Leah began to waggle her eyebrows at me suggestively and I felt my lip curl. This wasn't something I wanted to ever witness. Ever.

* * *

We'd finally shuffled in and I decided the best thing to do was to wrap myself up in one of those huge, fuzzy blankets the Clearwater's had lying around. I wasn't used to the cold, Arizona was a no blanket state. Both Leah and Seth gave me a few funny looks as I started my blanket cocoon but eventually ignored it to watch the movie that was on.

I had just gotten comfortable when the doorbell rang, both looked at me to get it and I glared at them. Huffing as I got up, taking my 3 or 4 blankets with me to the door. I had one wrapped around my shoulders, another was around my hips, and one more around my midsection. I was wearing a blanket _dress._ Okay I may have gone overboard with my blankets.

"What?" I asked grumpily as I looked up at Sam Uley. He looked tired but began to grin as he took in my outfit.

"Have enough blankets, Ka-" He met my eyes and I raised a brow as he said nothing and continued to stare into my eyes. It was getting a little weird after a few seconds of total silence.

"Yeah yeah, hardy har har. I like blankets. Close the door on your way in." I said this sarcastically after a minute had gone by and he snapped his mouth shut. I spun around and walked away, the door closed and I guess my blankets were dragging because he stepped on one and I face planted the floor.

"Oh my god, Kai? Are you okay? I'm sorry!" Sam was frantic as he turned me around and cradled my head in his lap. What the fuck is this shit? I looked up as Leah came in and rush towards me as well.

"I'm fine! I'm perfectly, fine. I just fell, guys. Calm the fuck down." I said to both of them. Leah was staring at Sam as he started to stare at me again. I awkwardly cleared my throat as I sat up, trying to get out of this situation.

"Well I'm fine, so I'll be in the living room if you need me." I said this and tried to quickly get the frick-frack out of there. Leah would kick my ass if her boyfriend of 3 and a half years started to make googly eyes at me. I wouldn't be able to blame her for it, to be honest. I'd totally deserve the ass kicking.

When I went into the living room, I figured that the couple would stay in the hallway and do their couples thing. Make out as a hello or some shit, I don't know. The committed couple gig wasn't my thing. Turns out that wasn't the case. Sam was right behind me the whole time, now much more careful to not step on my blanket train.

Seth was in the same spot in the big arm chair, eyes glued to the TV when I came back in. I sat down on the couch's armrest next to him, expecting the couple to take the couch. Sam was a big guy at at least 6 feet tall and Leah was pretty tall too. I wasn't. But hey, I can take up less space that way, that's a good thing right?

"I have to go." Sam said this darkly and walked back out of the house. I watched as Leah's eyes bugged out and she stared at me for something to do. I motioned for her to go after him but it was too late. The little sucker was fast, the door had slammed shut already. I grimaced and stood up to take her upstairs as the water works started to go. This was going to be the longest night in history.

* * *

Turns out the longest night in history was really the longest one, Sam came back half way through it and she raced out to see him. I watched from the window upstairs near Leah's bed.

She went to hug him and kiss him, but he held her arms back, shaking his head. This reeked of breakup to me and I began to glare at this jackass. She had just stopped crying, why was he torturing her and by effect me? There was some words spoken and she yanked her arms back to her, I sighed. He just broke up with her. I know he did. He turned and started to walk away, she called out to him and he turned back literally just to shake his head and keep walking. Oh for fuck sakes.

This jackass just had to make everything hard didn't he?


	2. Shopping trip

Leah had come in literally sobbing. She said that she'd wait for him to figure himself out and he told her to give up. How heartbreaking was that? I sighed as I tried to hum things to make her fall asleep.

This continued on for **3 days.** I was going to kick his ass if I ever saw him again, in fact he better hope I never fucking see him again. I was very much the angry munchkin right now. Nothing was okay with Leah and I was here by myself.

The Clearwater family members were my closest friends and I didn't know who else to visit or talk too. I wasn't friends with many people. Kinda pathetic actually. I should get on that, be friendly to people, get a job for the community. Maybe the community center was open or hiring, mental note made to visit there soon.

I had finally gotten out of their house for the first time in those days to go to my own and shower. I felt like I smelled like the dead and may have looked it too. Leah's tearing up randomly was draining as hell and I needed time away. I thought I'd get it in my own house but lo and behold. The whole fucking cause of this mess was sitting on my porch.

"What the hell are you doing here, Sam?" I bit out and glared at him. He looked down at the ground, scolded thoroughly.

"I came to talk to you." He responded quietly, looking back up to me hopefully. He wanted a head shake that said I was up for the chitchat. I narrowed my eyes but slowly shook my head yes. He smiled kindly at me and I turned around to unlock my door, walking inside and ignoring his smile. I wasn't about to accept that as the olive branch of peace.

"So? Talk." I said this seriously as I slammed the door close behind me. He had heavy feet and my floorboards creaked from lack of use over the past 12 years. I was 19 now, and this place hadn't been cleaned since then either. Goodie for me, more work.

"Can I sit down?" He asked just as quietly as he had outside. I walked over to our couch and looked at it. It was a black leather over stuffed couch. But it had a layer of dust on it, mom didn't even wait to throw down some sheets.

"I don't know if you really want to." I remarked, wiping off a bit of the layer and showing it to him on my finger. I looked up from the finger to meet eyes with him again. It was giving me the good kind of shivers and it needed to stop. THIS WAS NOT OKAY. OKAY? OKAY. He had the dark, almost black eyes thing going on with the tanned skin, six pac, and dark hair. Wait...

"Where is your shirt?" I asked him exasperated as I stared at the six pack in awe. Props to this guy for working so hard on them, goddamn.

"Shirts don't work out well with me." He shrugged looking around the room now. Now that he'd mentioned it, he was burning up. I could feel the heat radiating when I was standing close to him. I dismissed it as just being close to him and being hyper sensitive about everything. A minute passed as I looked around the room awkwardly.

"I wanted to tell you why I broke up with Leah." He said this suddenly and I looked back at him quickly. Automatically the thought of a romance fizzled out or another woman popped into my head and my eyes widened. Maybe I didn't want to know this.

"You know, I think I'm okay with not knowing this. Thanks though!" I said this quickly and gave him a tight smile. He frowned at it.

"It's you, Kai. I broke up with her for you." Sam said quickly and I nodded understandingly until it processed.

"Excuse you? Are you trying to blame me for your break up?" I replied, tilting my head in confusion and slight offense was coming up. He took in a deep breath and said it again.

"No. I'm saying I broke up with her for you. To be with you." He grounded this out sounding desperate, like he was choking on these words as they came out. I opened my mouth to tell him off, then closed it. I opened it again to say that it was never going to happen but nothing was coming out so I closed it again.

"Can you run that last bit by me again?" I held up a finger, asking softly. He took in a deep breath and nodded, he was nervous. I was choking on word, I couldn't process anything.

"I want to be with you. I want to date you." He finished off seriously, like this made total sense. I made the face 'what the fuck' by narrowing my eyes, crinkling my nose and raising my eyebrows at him. He merely just watched, looking a little amused even.

"So let me get this straight. You broke up with the love of your life for the past **3** years. To be with a girl you haven't seen in _12 years_ because you want to date me and 'stuff'." I snapped at him and he glared at me when I did the air quotes, nodding none the less. He cringed at the times and never actually gave me an explanation for this shit so I got mad.

"Yeah, thats great. Get the hell out, douchebag." I said this and stomped over to the door, ripping it open and pointing outside. He looked downtrodden but went out the door anyways.

"I'll be right outside if you want to talk." He said this casually and I rolled my eyes at it.

"Knock yourself out." I said angrily and slammed the door shut, locking it quickly. My hair was flying everywhere and my heart was pounding from the adrenaline. I could never tell Leah that. He seemed so serious when he said it. Holy crap what am I going to do?

* * *

The next day, I woke up and the guilt began to eat at me. What if he had actually left her for me? Doesn't that make me the one at fault here? But he did it of his own accord, that wasn't me. I never asked for that. I decided cleaning the house was the perfect thing to do to get my mind off of it. I showered and started in the living room.

I'd been cleaning for a good few hours before I heard some banging. It made me freeze. I looked outside through the window and couldn't see anything so I opened the back door in the kitchen. Sam was on a ladder, another guy holding him still and handing up nails that Sam was hammering into my siding.

"What the hell are you two doing?" I asked crossly and stepped outside, holding my cleaning rag still. Sam looked down at me and motioned for the guy to move back. I looked him over and decided that was a much bigger version of the Jared Cameron I'd seen years ago.

"Why are you hammering nails into my house, Sam? And why are you helping?" I was accusatory as I pointed a dish towel first at Sam then at Jared who raised his hands up in mock-surrender. I was still raging from the break up and for once was really thankful that no one could see us through the trees around my house. Leah would have been hurt.

"Your siding was coming loose. I was trying to help." He said this looking at me, imploring me to understand. I raised a brow and crossed my arms over each other.

"Who said I ever wanted your help?" I bit out and glared at him.

"Jesus, Kai. The man has been working his ass off for yo-" Jared jumped in to go to Sam's rescue and I glared even harder at the two of them.

"Jared." Sam's voice reeked of command and power. It was a little dizzying and he cut Jared off mid sentence, Jards said nothing but sighed and looked down. I was totally flabbergasted at the fact he just accepted that and said nothing after. I'd have continued on, even louder.

"I just wanted to help save money and time was all, Kai. Sorry." He responded respectfully to me and nodded his head. I narrowed my eyes but turned and looked at the house.

He was right, it'd take a crapton of time and money for this house to get fixed back up. I was surprised the rain hadn't come in yet. I sighed, letting out some steam. He had actually done me a favour. I looked back at him and Jared, trying to think of something to pay them back with.

"Alright. Thank you for it. Have you guys eaten yet?" I asked them softly, looking between the two. They shook their heads. I nodded and went back in my door, leaning over to look inside the fridge. I heard an intake of breath and quickly stood back up when I remembered that there were two guys standing there, watching me.

"Well. I have no food right now and need to go shopping, so if you guys want to wait here..." I said this trailing off, leaving it up to them. Jared turned and looked at Sam for direction almost immediately. Again, I was struck by how odd that was.

"We'll go with you." He responded and Jared nodded. I slowly took a step back nodding and thinking, I'd have to see if the car still ran.

"Alright well, I have to go get dressed and see if the car works." I said awkwardly, I wasn't expecting them to come with me. Shit.

"It does. I put gas in it today."Sam responded quickly and I paled. He'd been really fucking busy. I nodded and swallowed heavily staring into his eyes.

"Thanks." I said just awkwardly as before and ran up the stairs, leaving the door wide open. I could hear manly laughter as I went up and considered whether or not I was blushing.

* * *

When I came back the two guys were squished into the part of the couch that had been cleaned of dust so far. I giggled at the sight, Jared was almost in Sam's lap and neither looked very happy with the arrangement. Jared turned and glared while Sam just gave me a lovesick smile. I cringed at both looks and started towards the door.

The car we had was old, it used to be a blue toyota pick up from '89 but in all honesty I had no idea how it was still working. Sam was a frickin miracle worker apparently.

"Uh, there's only going to be space for one in the front seat with me." I mentioned this awkwardly as the two came through the front door, Sam locked it behind himself. Jared started for the bed and I shrugged not really sure of what else to say. It was their choice, I just figured they'd flip a coin for it instead of him just accepting the back end.

I hopped up front and realized just how big Sam was when he came in and our thighs were touching. I was definitely hyper aware of everything and over reacting, there were no shocks between us. Just fabric from my jeans and his leg. I needed to figure myself out.

* * *

The reservation wasn't huge but it had a good sized market, and that was the one we went to. I got a bunch of weird looks when I hopped out of the car and Sam Uley hopped out of the passenger side. The looks turned into hushed whispers when Jared got out of the back. I locked the car and walked quickly, trying to avoid anyone's eyes and hoping no one knew me. Sam and Jared were sauntered a little bit behind me, chatting. I was glad for the distance as we walked across the parking lot.

As I got closer to the entrance, there were a few younger teenage guys I hadn't seen before loitering around. One stood up and walked closer to me, eyeing me and making me a bit nervous. I was only 5 feet tall and this asshole was towering over me with his stupid little smirk.

"Hey, baby." He called out and his friends whistled at me. I tried to ignore them but he got closer and I was about to either turn or walk farther away when an arm was slung around my shoulders and I was stopped.

"I didn't catch that, Josiah. You wanna repeat that?" Sam sounded angry and I looked up to see him glaring over at the teens. He had faced them and they were cowering back, lowering their heads.

"No sir." Josiah responded sounding a little ashamed as he glanced between Sam and I. Sam nodded and pulled me along into the, I looked back to see a smirking Jared.

"How'd you know his name?" I whispered to Sam and he looked back down at me fondly.

"I spend a lot of time in the center. He goes there after school." He responded easily to me and I nodded, looking back into the store. The AC blew warm air into my face and hair and I was loving it. I had been cold for ages and between Sam's arm and the warm air, I was in heaven.

* * *

We were halfway through the store, with the cart almost full, I was getting a little worried. Sam insisted on paying at least half of the cost after I said no to him paying all of it. He'd worked on everything outside of my house, it was getting to be too much. This meant money wasn't an issue, it was literally just the idea of pulled two friggin carts. He said they'd be able to eat this much and I was betting on them not being able to finish it all. The parameters were that he'd finish the rest of the house and help me on the inside, if I won. If he won, he'd decide in the moment.

"You're not going to be able to eat it all. I swear to god, guys." I said for the third time as Jared dumped more food in there. Jared just laughed and Sam shook his head. We were pushing the cart, I was leaning on the handle and his arms were around me. He was technically the one pushing since I was just standing on the lower half.

"We'll eat it all. I promise." He said this earnestly and stopped to look at breads. I jumped off my spot on the buggy and walked over.

"Thats like white, soft, nutritionless cardboard, Sam. Here. Try this instead." I took the bag of _Wonder Bread_ from his hands and handed him the 9-grain wheat bread. He smiled at my concern and I rolled my eyes. So maybe he was getting under my skin. We resumed the position and continued on down until the cereals and pancake mixes.

It was all fine and good, things were easy with Sam. It didn't feel weird to be close to him or talk to him, I wondered why we hadn't hit it off before. It was now that I realized all the people around us were talking. They were talking about the new girl, and that she'd stolen Leah Clearwater's fiance right out from under her. She'd done it because he was so successful and respected among the elders. They were talking about me.

My heart stopped up in my throat and I felt sick. I hopped down from the buggy and went to walk far away from Sam when he stopped me, looking a mixture of annoyed and concerned.

"Where are you going?" He asked me quietly enough that others wouldn't hear it.

"I was going to walk farther ahead of you. Keep some distance between us."I shrugged in response. He narrowed his eyes at the idea.

"This is because the old ladies were gossiping about us over there, isn't it?" He jerked his thumb back in their direction and I watched as they scuttled off to do whatever old women do in grocery stores. I shrugged again and he glared at me.

"Okay, so what if it is? Not gonna be so quick to jump into something with me, now are you?" I snapped at him and I could see the internal reel backwards. He sighed.

"It doesn't matter what they think or say. I'll always want to 'jump into something with you'." He said this unhappily and I watched the misty look go over his eyes.

"Why?" I asked, sounding incredibly exasperated and confused. He looked down at me for a few seconds and then moved back to the buggy, only gripping the handle with one hand.

"I'll explain when we get back to the house. For now, you want to ride co-captain again?" He asked trying to get a smile out of me. I debated it for a few seconds and nodded. I stepped back on the stand and we were off to the frozen section.


	3. I'M OUT

Thinking about leading this till around new moon when Leah changes and having a pregnant Kai. It'd be a slgihtly different, less Bella centered story line though.

YAY OR NAY? LEMME KNOW.

* * *

We were putting food away, when Sam and Jared wound up inviting Paul Lahote over as well. I wasn't sure about him when he walked in, big and warm like the rest of them but also much more angry looking. He worried me until he grinned and picked me up in a hug, squeezing me until my back popped and Sam told him to put me down.

I'd made the third pan of eggs, that the three boys had scarfed when I figured out that we were down to only 6 eggs. So I moved onto pancakes and muffins. The house smelled warm and inviting again, the way it used to be. The boys were chatting and laughing, amongst each other and I began to relax into the atmosphere. I plated the pancakes and turned around to put them on the table when I realized that there were still three left there, and a muffin.

"You guys full?" I asked as I pointed at the pancakes and looked around at the three faces. Jared grinned and leaned on the table, balanced on his elbows while Paul just looked annoyed.

"No. We saved those for you, Kai." Sam responded, watching my expression.

"Yeah 'we', I got a hand slap when I tried to grab them." Paul grumbled and I wanted to laugh but kept it to a mildly amused smile.

"Well eat up. I'll save myself some at the stove. Plus I _may_ have been nibbling off of some as they come off." I said this and dumped the plate down in the middle, Jared and Paul immediately began to eat. Sam was slower, more elegant about it. He reached slowly and watched me carefully as I turned back around to the stove.

The phone rang and I set down everything to go pick it up. I figured it'd be Leah so I opened the door and took the phone with me outside, trying to not have her ex boyfriend's voice in the background.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone and could only hear some sniffling in the background. It was Leah.

"Leah? Do I need to come over?" I asked, getting a bit more worried after I could only hear the crying noises.

"Please, Kai. It just hurts so much. I-I just, I don't know what to do, I just want him back." She got this out and I heard the inhale and the sob that followed. I sighed and nodded to myself.

"I'll be over in half an hour to a hour. Okay?" I made quick mental calculations and the guilt set back in. I was feeding, shopping, **_flirting_** with her ex boyfriend. I was a horrible person, holy crap. I heard some more blubbering that sounded like an okay and the line clicked into static.

"Was that Leah?" Sam asked from next to me and I jumped. I didn't hear him walk close by or anything, Jared and Paul were still inside chatting.

"Yes it was. You need to go make up with her and shit because whatever the hell you're thinking you feel for me isn't real, Sam." With the phone in my hand, I marched up to him and poked him in the chest with each word. I was angry and guilty and I wanted this all to go away and stop. He grabbed my hand gently on the last bit and shook his head no.

"I can't. I can't be with her, Kai." He responded seriously, sounding a little hurt. I glared up at him.

"Can't or won't?" I asked with my voice getting louder. Vaguely I realized that Jared and Paul had come to the door, and were now watching everything that was going on outside.

"I **can't.** " His voice got a little louder and he glared down at me now as I ripped my hand out of his.

"WELL WHY NOT? SHES HURTING, SAM." I was yelling now, waving the phone hand in the direction of Leah's house.

"BECAUSE OF **YOU** , KAI." He started to shake and I felt two hands pulling me backwards quickly, I stumbled as they did and hit my ankle on a rock. I yelped and looked up to see Sam Uley suddenly morph. He became a ball of fur with four legs and a black coat. He roared at me angrily and it came out like thunder and lightening hitting rocks on a cliff, clapping together in my ears.

I felt a hand go over my mouth as I screamed and heard the phone fall to the ground. I tried to push and pull my limbs back from the two holding me, I needed to get the fuck away from this monster wolf. WHY WERE THEY TAKING THIS SO CALMLY?

They had a grip like steel wrapped around my arms and I screamed into their hands again as the horse-sized wolf walked closer to me. In moment of panic and part genius on my part I licked the hands covering my mouth and abruptly they both let go.

"EW. She licked me!" They chorused and I fell to the floor. I crawled backwards and stumbled as I got up, turning to run.

"HE'S NOT GOING TO HURT YOU, KAI." I heard Jared Cameron yell from behind me and a whine from the wolf-horse as I took off.

 _"_ FUCK THAT SHIT, I'M OUT." I yelled back and kept running towards the woods around my house.

I started to realize I wasn't in the best position to do this as the forest floor was filled with rocks, pine needles and assorted bugs and I was **barefoot.** I really only realized this as I felt the bottom of my foot become wet after the first few sharp stings.

Some how I came to the cliff in La Push, I looked over the edge and decided this was a good spot to just hang out for a while. People wouldn't see me well as they drove by and hardly anyone came here. My feet burned as I walked on them and I started to shiver, the environment was getting to me now. I figured it was the adrenaline wearing off. I'd been sitting down, overlooking the water.

"Kai?" I heard Sam's voice from behind me and I groaned. How'd he suddenly find me out here? I stood up, shivering and hissed as my feet started to hurt again.

"If you take a step closer, I'll jump. How'd you even find me?" I said this wearily, really hoping he wouldn't take a step closer and make me jump. It was fucking cold up here, I didn't want to get wet and cold.

"I just wanted to talk to you, you're bleeding everywhere, Kai. It was pretty easy to." He stopped where he was and I almost sighed from relief but kept it in. I waited for him to speak and crossed my arms over my chest, waiting to jump if he turned into a wolf again.

"I know that must have been a big shock but it's what I wanted to talk to you about, Kai. Its part of why I can't go back to Leah, even if I wanted to." He said this slowly and I raised a brow. The last part made me crack into a grin, he may want to! This could solve everything.

"Why are you grinning?" He sounded worried as he took in my facial expression when I took a step forward.

"You want to go back to her right? Have everything go back to how they were?" I asked quickly as I took more steps towards him. He hesitantly nodded.

"Then you can! Just do it! You can fight whatever crush you have on me, I know you can!" I said this excitedly and watched him grimace.

"I can't, Kai. You're my **imprint.** " He shook his head looking frustrated and took a few steps, holding on to my forearms now. I rolled my eyes at this.

"Yeah yeah, big whoop. I need you to be with Leah. Shes a mess and you're not mine to be with, Sam." I pulled away from him, the words felt like saw dust coming out of my throat and mouth.

"I'm sorry, Kai. I really am. I never wanted any of this, I was planning on my wife being Leah." He said this sadly, looking down at the ground.

"Why can't you do it? Whats this stupid imprint thing?" I sighed and sat down on the grass, still shivering. He frowned and sat down next to me, pulling me closer to him. If I weren't so cold, I'd have major issues with this.

"It means you're my one, Kai. My everything. My reason for life and all that stuff. I can't be with anyone else now that I've met you. Its so rare that it's a blessing to have an imprint, even though I know you don't feel like it is. Everyday, all day I want to be with you. Help you, hold you, cook for you, care for you, whatever you'll let me do. I can't help it. I waited for the three days outside your house for you to come back." He was rambling on, getting more and more nervous. The fact that he waited three days for me was a little much.

"You sound crazy, Sam." I responded grimly.

"I know I do. I thought it was crazy when I was told but then one look in your eyes and I was caught. Remember all our old tribe stories? About the wolves being protectors of the tribe? And the cold ones?" He asked me and I nodded slowly.

When I still lived here as a child, once or twice a month the tribe would come together and we'd hear the old tribe stories of our origins and the spirit warriors from the great chief and the cold ones. The spirit warriors were stronger, bigger, faster, and much warmer from the bonding with the wolf. No one ever believed them, only issue is that now I have to. This meant his little imprint problem was also really real. I sighed and put my head into my hands, this was going to kill Leah.

"What am I going to tell Leah? She's going to _kill_ me." I said miserably and sighed deeply.

"Nothing. You can't tell her anything by tribal law. The only reason I can tell you is because you're my soul mate, Kai. You're already in the pack whether you want to be or not." Sam responded slowly, sighing too.

I felt my shoulders sag as I tried to fight off tears. I didn't even understand why I was wanting to cry so hard other than the fact that I was imprinted on by my bestfriend's one. She really believed he was hers and he was. I could never feel like he was mine after seeing them together for so long.

"Kai?" Sam asked me worriedly. He pulled my hands away from my face and I looked up at him all teary eyed. He grimaced and pulled me into his lap.

"This is all my fault. I stole Leah's soulmate from her." I sobbed into his clothed chest.

"Kai, its not your fault. None of this is anyone's fault but the Cullens." He growled out their name and I picked my head off his chest to look at him.

"Why are the Cullens being blamed for your wolf powers?" I asked curiously, still sniffling. He took off his flannel and wrapped it around me, pulling me in closer to him.

"They _are_ the cold ones. They're vampires, Kai. If they hadn't been here, we wouldn't have the gene activated." He responded gruffly, glaring into the woods behind me. I sighed and leaned back onto his chest. His heart was beating steadily, though a little fast. I supposed that was from the wolf thing.

"I can't be with you, Sam. It would kill Leah. I don't even like you like that." I said this abruptly standing up and handing his shirt back to him. He looked ill for a second at what I said and I frowned.

"Then as the reward for me winning the bet, you have to start spending time with me and see if you do. I already love you, Kai. I can't change that, I'm sorry." Sam looked heart broken before but perked up at the thought of me having to spend time with him.

"Fine, but I have to go to Leah." I sadly nodded, I did shake on it and even though it was a stupid fucking bet, I gave my word so I had too.

"Wait! I have these for you." He yelled as I turned to leave when I felt him grab my wrist, keeping me there. I looked back to see him holding up a pair of black flats. My black flats. I looked down at my grass stained feet, cut and bruised and took them. I tried to balance on one foot to put the shoe on the other.

"Can I just do that?" Sam sounded mildly amused and it annoyed me but I accepted anyways. He took both shoes from me and got down on one knee, I tried to ignore the position and stared straight ahead.

"One last thing, Kai." He stood back up and leaned closely down into my face, I watched him carefully. Abruptly he turned and pecked my cheek. I froze and glared as he pulled back. He started to grin as I felt my cheeks fill with blood and I rubbed the spot he kissed.

"Piss off." I grumbled and began to carefully stomp away. My feet reallllly hurt, but I was also annoyed with him. I heard his laughter behind me and tried to move faster, getting off this windy cliff top.

* * *

REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!


	4. Jack in the shower: Never a good idea

**Kai _does_ turn into a bipolar woman here, but i had the shower idea and we all know sam would totally lose his shit if she screamed, and I couldn't resist doing it. Soooooo...I totally used the alcohol as a way for her to forget about Leah's existence for a bit. No worries, she'll regret everything tomorrow and alcohol's going to be brought back up again as a cuddle mechanism in a later bonfire. x)**

 **Sorry! I love dragging my characters through the mud and seeing if _anyone_ still likes them after it. **

**I am *exactly* that kind of asshole author.**

* * *

I spent the night at Leah's house, making breakfast for her when I got up. We ate and watched the old Scooby-doo cartoons on the internet, it was pretty chill so I left and went to my own home. Sam was in the place I'd first seen him in on my porch again.

"Jesus, Sam. Don't you have a house?" I asked him incredulously as I walked up the stairs and opened my front door.

"I wanted to finish the siding, just thought that you'd be back sooner." He shrugged and followed me inside, closing the door behind us. I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen, leaning down to where I remembered mom keeping the liquor and found to my delight that it was still there. Maybe now that it's aged a few years, it'd taste better.

"Seriously, Kai? Its the middle of the day." Sam asked incredulously as he watched me open the bottle of jack. I glared at him and took a long, slow swing to spite him.

"I'm an angry, guilty munchkin right now and its too much for me to deal with. Alcohol's necessary, buddy." I grumbled this and he rolled his eyes, sitting down at the table. I took another swig and felt the alcohol burn my throat.

"I could find a better way for you to deal with all of that stress." He said slowly. I looked at him, sitting at my little kitchen table, I knew he was suggesting sleeping together but I was so distracted by his size. He looked like he was a giant in a doll's house and the idea made me giggle. Still laughing to myself, I took the bottle with me and went to walk up the stairs.

"Thanks but no thanks. Theres food in the kitchen and the TV works. I'm going to shower." I called down and continued up the stairs to take a shower.

* * *

Everything was going all fine and well when I had an 'oh shit' moment and fell out of the shower.

I'd just gotten in, turned on the water and got undressed. I stepped in and started on shampooing my hair when I was trying to be super careful of my feet, still all fucked up from the run in the woods. I thought taking a few extra swigs of alcohol would help me ignore the pains, it didn't phase me that the bottle was almost half gone and I'd just opened it today.

It was surprising that Leah hadn't said anything about me being late or my feet being cut up. I guessed it was from the grief she'd been going through so I tried my best to ignore the pains every time I took a step.

This was where the magic happened.

I had picked up the scrubby thing and never realized there were a few spiders on it until I'd lathered it up and started to rub it all over my body. I also apparently dropped a bit of shampoo like all over the bathtub floor. It was only after this that I saw one spider then two and then three, it was like an army of spiders had inherited my scrubby. I of course, being the freak I am about spiders, shrieked, and dropped it as I tried to get away from the overflowing spider holder of death.

I shrieked again as I fell backwards out of the tub, grabbing at anything and taking the shower curtain with me. Sam ripped the door off it's fucking hinges and I screamed from the shock of a guy screaming my name and taking my door down that fast.

"KAI!? ARE YOU OKAY?! WHAT'S WRONG?!" He was yelling and went to me as I put my hand over my mouth to stop the scream. He didn't seem to notice at first that I was stark naked, laying on a shower curtain but as I tried to wave him off and he finished looking me over for injuries, he noticed.

"STOP LOOKING!" I yelled, totally embarrassed now and watched with a bit of amazement as he immediately turned his head up to look at the ceiling. I tried to cover myself with a bit of the shower curtain but gave up as I realized it was see-through.

"Kai, what happened? Are you hurt?" Sam took in a deep breath, still looking up. It looked like he was fighting to look back down and for once I was glad I had this sort of power over him.

"My scrubby thing had spiders coming out of it and it scared me." I replied grumbling. My hair was wet and began to soak through his jeans as my head was in his lap. He snorted at my explanation and I grew more embarrassed by the minute.

"You screamed and fell out of a bathtub because of...spiders?" He started to chuckle, trying to contain it by coughing. He was totally failing at it but I appreciated the good intentions.

"It was an **army of spiders.** Not just like a tiny, little, itsy-bitsy, one, but like a whole fucking **army** , Sam." I tried to defend myself and maintain some kind of dignity, laying in this guy's lap as he laughed at me. I glared up at him with his stupid face as he started to laugh hard, not trying to conceal it as coughing anymore.

"It was a serious problem! I STARTED TO WASH MYSELF WITH IT, THEY WERE ON MY **BODY**." I tried again to defend myself some words were slurring together but the point was still there. I was sitting up, looking at this shithead, laughing at me. He looked down at me and I saw the tears going out of his eyes as he laughed. I crossed my arms over my chest, feeling a mix of stupid, silly, and embarrassed as hell.

 **LEMON TOWN. (kinda)**

It didn't occur to me until a second later that this drew attention to my exposed chest, his laughter died down quickly and he licked his lips looking between mine and my chest. I bit my bottom lip, trying to decide whether or not it was okay for me to feel like kissing him senseless, the alcohol had definitely dulled my sense of right and wrong at this point but I couldn't seem to care. Sam and I just 'clicked', things were so easy with him. I'd always wanted that.

Eventually the lust took over and I grabbed a fistful of his shirt, pulling him towards me. He got the program quickly as I started to kiss him hard on the lips, I felt his arms wrap around my back and pull me closer.

That position was awkward for me, so I turned and straddled his hips as he kneeled on the floor. This resulted in some decent grinding, he was hard and we were both breathing heavy as our tongues fought for dominance. The grinded was hot as hell, except for the fact I was naked and he had jeans on.

I never realized how sexy he was in flannel till right now, I loved the softness of it on my skin. One of his hands slipped from my back to my ass, gripping it and squeezing as he bit my lower lip. The action brought out a moan in me and he growled as he squeezed again. Abruptly he pulled away and I pouted.

 **LEMONS GONE**.

"Kai, you're drunk. This isn't right." He bit out regretfully, looking me up and down as I straddled him. My brows furrowed, drunk? Was I really? I looked around the room and watched it spin a little. Okay maybe I was a _little_ drunk.

"You're definitely drunk, Kai." He said this like he was sad about it. Did I say that outloud? DAMMIT DRUNK KAI. He sighed and hugged me to him instead and I listened to his chest, he was growling but slowing down his heart beat.

"Thats so cool. I wish I could just like slow my heart down. Be like "WOA, HEART. YOU GOTTA STOP GOING SO FAST, WE'LL GET A SPEEDING TICKET." I giggled at the thought and he sighed pulling back to run a hand over my hair, resting it on my cheek.

"Can you imagine there being heard police?" I messed up the word but ignored the mispronunciation as he smiled fondly at me.

"You have a pretty smile. You should smile more, Sammy." I got distracted by the smile and leaned closer, pecking him quickly on the lips.

"Was that okay?" I asked worriedly as I leaned back. Then I watched with mirth as a surprised look crossed his features and he nodded quickly.

"That was more than okay. I just want to make sure it's okay with you when you're sober, Kai." He said this seriously and I pouted. Of course I'd be okay with it.

"Now come on. We need to get you in the shower then in bed or something." Sam said this regretfully and took his hand off my cheek, running it down my thigh. I sighed and nodded slowly. The world was moving in slow motion for me right now.

"Can I just sleep now, Sammy?" I asked as I yawned to myself, wrapping my arms around his torso. The flannel was soft against my face and he smelled delicious, like the forest and cloves.

"No. Now let go, Kai." He said patiently, waiting for me to let go. I thought about for a second and decided I didn't want to.

"Nuh uh. You're soft and warm, and snuggly." I said this and nuzzled his neck with my nose as I wrapped my legs around his waist, locking my ankles behind his back. He stood up and I just held on.

"Aw come on, Kai. Let go." He was trying to shift my legs and arms gently off of him but I wasn't having any of it.

"Nuh uh!" I responded into his chest, it came out muffled but I felt like he got it.

"Kai, you're soaking wet. You have shampoo in your hair still, you need to finish showering." He said this patiently again, trying to yet again move my limbs. I responded by tightening my grip.

"Jesus, you're like a freaking koala. Get off of me, Kai. Get into the shower, you'll catch a cold like this." He was losing patience but also sounded mildly amazed. I pulled my head off his chest simply to stick my tongue out him. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Fine. Either you let go or I shower you." He gave me the ultimatum, smirking as the thoughtful look crossed my face. I took the smirk as him thinking that I'd back off with the idea of him showering me and seeing all my lady bits. TOUGH LUCK, BUDDY. I stuck my tongue out again at him, making a "ne nene ne nee" noise at him.

"You wouldn't." I said this sarcastically and laid my head back down on his chest.

"I would." His chest vibrated as he spoke and I almost purred at the noise, he had a pretty voice.

"You have a pretty voiccce." I dragged out the last word, snuggling my head into his chest. Pretty voice and pretty smell.

"Thats it. Go stand in the shower, I'm washing you now. I hope you remember you had a chance to avoid this when you remember it tomorrow, Kai." He said this gruffly, like a warning. I snorted at it. I never forgot anything I did while drunk. Silly Sam.

He forcibly detached my legs from him and put me in the shower. I pouted as my hair flopped down around my face, the water weighing it down. He snorted at the look and flicked water into my face, I hissed at it as I jumped. This made him break into the deep manly laughter again.

"Don't lawugh at me!" I mispronounced laugh by accident, glaring at him. My tongue was falling asleep in my mouth and I just wanted to snuggle with Sam. He was so warm and soft and he smelled good.

* * *

He'd dried me off and handed me his big flannel shirt to put on, he had a black wifebeater on under it. The sight almost made me drool but I kept it in pretty well. I stumbled as I went to take a step forward but he caught me, deciding to just pick me up bridal style.

I was pretty good with this. He opened doors to rooms until I made a noise similar to a yes when he opened the door to my room. He set me down on the bed gently, pulling the blanket over me and kissing my forehead.

"Sam, wait. Ca-can you just lay here with me? I promise to not sex you up." I reached out for him as he started to walk away, I felt silly being this needy but for some reason right now I felt like he was the only thing holding me from the world spinning. I was a shitty drunk, I probably smelled awful right now too. He paused for a second and nodded, taking off the wifebeater and soaking wet jeans. I scooched over, closer to the wall to make space for him. He slid into the bed, pull the covers over us.

I waited a second, trying to gauge whether or not this was a good idea before I said fuck it and shifted closer to him. I nosed his arm hoping it'd give him the idea to move it so I could have my cuddle buddy. He looked over at me curiously and I nosed his arm again, pouting. Slowly he raised it, I took the opportunity to lay my head against his chest and wrap an arm around his tummy. He moved to put it under me and I raised a little to give him space to do it.

I dozed off to sleep like this, enjoying the sensation of his skin on my cheek and the heat he put off.

* * *

When I woke up it was dark out and I was a little disoriented. Sam was still here and I had no underwear on...not as awkward as I figured this would be. Though it still felt like the world was slowly moving by, so this may be a little weirder tomorrow. Either way I was ignoring it.

"Sam?" I whispered hesitantly, not wanting to wake him up but hoping he was awake. He kissed the top of my head while he hmm'd in response.

"I'm sorry." I said this quietly, taking in our position. I probably forced him into this.

"For?" His voice was crackly and I loved the sound of it.

"For this. Feel free to tell me to unwrap myself from you at any time." I whispered and he chuckled.

"Do you remember anything?" He asked me curiously and I thought back for the first time. There was a spider in the shower, he came in, I made out with him...yeah.

"I remember everything." I swallowed hard as I said this, waiting for the laughter or the awkward let down of a 'its not you its me'. A few minutes of silence passed between us and I heard his heart beat increase as mine did.

"Do you um...regret anything?" He sounded insecure and it made me want to squeeze him and tell him it was all okay. So I did.

"No. I'd do that all sober if I had the confidence, Sam." I replied and squeezed his midsection. This may not have been entirely true, but hey, why not? He'd be gone in the morning anyways. I heard him breath out a sigh of relief and I giggled.

"Thank god. I was terrified you'd hate me when you woke up." He said this with a chuckle and pulled me closer. I loved the heat coming off of him, it made me feel comfortable and safe. I giggled and shook my head.

"Have you been here all day?" I asked him curiously. It _was_ a weekday and while I knew he worked at the community center, I wasn't sure what the hours were. He spent a lot of time here or waiting for me here.

"Yeah, I have the week off. I didn't want to leave you." He said the last bit quieter than the first and I started to grin. He was worried about me.

"You're a big softie." I said this softly and giggled.

"Only around you." I felt him shrug.

"Yeah right." I said sarcastically, sitting up to look at him. The light from my window lit just his eyes and I watched him look at me.

"I'm the alpha. I can't be a big softie with them, Kai." He said seriously and I rolled my eyes. He shifted and I started to focus on his lips, I still wanted to bang him. The fact he was hot, in my bed, and totally into me was a plus and the little bits of alcohol made me feel like it was possible.

"Kai?" He was watching me as I watched him. I'd gone quiet during this and only just realised it.

 **COMPLETE AND FULL LEMON, NOTHING PLOT RELATED OTHER THAN IT HAPPENS AND SO THINGS CHANGE BETWEEN THE TWO OF THEM.**

"All good just... remembering things I wanted to finish now that I'm mostly sober is all." My voice got a little heavy at the end I could feel my heartbeat pick up the pace. I was still horny, this was a mess and I didn't seem to mind as much right now.

"Oh yeah?"He quirked a brow at me and I watched his eyes go a bit darker. They were almost onyx looking now. I leaned down, closer to his face and watched as he froze with his breath picking up the pace. I stared at him for a little while, waiting for him to make a move and he finally did when he pulled me down to his face.

Our lips smacked together and I opened my mouth first, letting him in to explore. He did the same grabbing and biting as before that got a moan out of me, and it still worked. Something about the biting got me all hot and bothered, well more just something about him. He knew what to do when and how to do it. It was great.

"Can I at least finger you? Please?" It came out hoarse and he shifted us to where he was on top, I groaned as he placed little kisses from my chin down to my collar bones.

"As a start, hell yeah." I started to unbutton the flannel shirt, sliding it off as he took in my body. He grinned at me, totally delighted by this and I got a rush from the idea that he loved the look of me.

He watched my face as he slid in one finger, then two, rolling and pumping them in slowly at first. He started to build up the perfect speed and I could feel me slipping over the edge, moaning his name and gripping his shoulders. I came and he slowed down, finally slipping his fingers out, grinning still.

"That was the appetizer, babe. Something bigger and better is coming soon. I need to know though, are you on the pill? Or do I need to stop for a condom?" He kissed me hard on the mouth as he said this and I moaned at the idea. I may be getting a double deal here with the orgasams from this guy.

"I-i'm on the pill." I got this out after he moved to a rather sensitive spot between my shoulder and neck, sucking and nibbling on it. He groaned at the idea and grinded against me as I raked my nails down his arm as a show of how much I wanted to get this going.

"Mmm, good." I felt him, rock hard underneath the silk material of his boxers and bit my lip. It was tempting to just grab him and do it myself, I started to reach for him when he smacked my hand. I yelped and he grinded against my entrance at the noise.

"I'm doing the commanding here, babe." He leaned down and whispered that into my ear. I took it more as a challenge than a rule and decided to tempt the fates by grinding my hips against his.

"Fine!" He sounded breathless and I felt him pull away then heard fabric hit the ground a moment later. I assumed this was the pair of boxers hitting the ground. I jumped when I felt something hot and wet, pushing slowly into my pussy a second later after that.

It didn't take long for me to get impatient again and slid myself down to cover him completely. I heard him groan and move slowly, pumping. I started to drag my nails down his back, begging for more and he provided. He started to pound me, hard and fast. I realized how big he was then and began to feel the tipping sensation again as he got faster. This guy knew what he was doing when he angled himself.

He hit _that_ speed and I was gone, I was in Kai's happyland. I know I said something and he was groaning but I wasn't sure what I said, I was out of it and I think he was too. A few seconds later, I came back to feel him pull out and collapse next to me, breathing hard.

 **LEMON OVER.**

"What'd you say, babe?" Sam asked me quietly as he pulled me closer to him, we reassumed the position. This time with a post orgasam glow.

"I have no idea." I responded shrugging and felt him chuckle.

"That good, huh?" He said softly and kissed my forehead. I nodded with enthusiasm.

"It was. But sleepy time now, okay?" I suddenly realized I was seriously tired. He chuckled again and I felt him nod.

"I love you, Kai." I was just about asleep when I swear I heard him say that. I shrugged it off as sleep drunk and nestled my head into the warmth thats Sam's chest.


	5. Hardware Store Owners

AND HERE COMES THE REGRET. SO ANY IDEAS, THOUGHTS, COMMENTS ETC?

I'M ACTUALLY REALLY EXCITED TO WRITE ABOUT HER DAYS IN THE COMMUNITY CENTER SO THERE MAY BE A SECOND CHAPTER UP IN A FEW HOURS.

* * *

I woke up with a huge hangover and a foggy idea of last night. I rolled over in my bed and became aware of two things, one I was sore and naked, and two, I was alone. I let out a huge sigh of relief, he'd finally gone home and I wouldn't have to do an awkward morning after hello and good bye. It'd be a more "Sorry I got drunk and screamed in the shower. Thanks for saving me. Bye!"

I grabbed a shirt off the floor and a pair of new undies and shuffled down to the hall. I was nauseous and my head was slightly throbbing from the aftermath. My back hurt a lot around the shoulders and I guessed it was from falling out of the shower, which made me pause.

More happened than that...oh my god I kissed him. A lot. I inhaled deeply and rested my fingers over my forehead as I took in deep breaths. Holy fuck, I didn't even stop at the kissing. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. I did _it_ with _Sam,_ AND HE TRIED TO STOP ME, AND I DID IT ANYWAYS. I was making deep breathing noises as I started to feel the guilt and freaking out kick in. Everyone would know, _Leah_ would know. I AM A TERRIBLE FRIEND. WHY WOULD I DO THAT? I thought back a bit, he was hot, I was drunk, and things were so simple and easy with him. We just flowed well together...THIS WAS NO EXCUSE.

I was passing by my bathroom, with no fucking door. I turned and looked between the remains of my flimsy door on the floor and the wide freaking open bathroom with an open mouth.

"For fuck sakes." I muttered grumpily as I inspected my door frame. It was splintering but it'd hold if I put up a new door, as long as no one ripped it off the freaking hinges again. I stood back up and nudge it with my foot, deciding I'd get the measurements and go by the hardware store on my way back from the center. I was going to go job hunting and hoped for an opening there, if not I'd just slowly work my way back through the town. Sam had taken the week off so hopefully I wouldn't see him around.

* * *

I had been sipping coffee after taking a few painkillers and anti-motion sickness, staring out the kitchen window. It was quiet today. I sighed and looked at the clock, it read out 1:30 PM.

It was a Wednesday. Time to do something, I sighed as I washed out the cup in the sink and went upstairs to pull on a pair of pants. The shirt I had on was big and flannel, I didn't remember owning flannel but when I looked outside and saw it was mucky out, I decided it was now being worn. I grabbed a tape measure from the kitchen downstairs and measured the door frame, the painkillers kicked in and I wasn't nauseous so I was feelin' pretty good.

I hopped into my car, turned up the heating and the radio and pulled out.

* * *

"Well how much do you actually like kids, hun? Because we're understaffed and we'd love to take you but we need to know if you can actually deal with all of these kids." Pam, the receptionist was also apparently the hiring person. They really were understaffed. The pay wasn't all that great at 9.50$ an hour but I'd be working from 12 till 11 PM or 7 AM till 12 PM, they were long shifts and were set for when the kid's parents would get off their own shifts to come get them.

"Actually I'm alright with kids. I can take care of them, I used to babysit a lot." I said and shrugged, I didn't mind kids. She nodded quickly, smiling at me as she chewed her gum.

"Great! Well the most you'll be doing is watching them, help them with homework, play with them even. Its almost exactly like babysitting except there's going to be 10 or 20 of them at a time and all different ages." She stood up and motioned for me to follow her, she was walking fast with her heels clicking together on the tiled floor.

"This is the gym, over here is the arts and crafts, there's the computer room, here's the kitchen. Now kids below the age of 9 aren't allowed in here alone, you'll be paired up with someone else for the shifts so if someone says they're hungry, just take them in here and your partner will take over. Sometimes their parents send them in with packed lunches, other times we'll keep something on hand. You'll get assigned to a different room each day, its on this chart, so look at it before you start." She was speaking fast to and I was trying to keep up with what she said as she pointed to each room. She was taller than me, wearing a pink skirt and a sweater, she was cute in her outfit but damn was she quick.

"Is it okay if like I've made something and bring it in?" I asked motioning to the big fridge, Pam nodded. She was grinning now and looked glad I had asked.

"Yes! That reminds me actually, on the fridge door there's this pack. Now this packet is all the kids with allergies foods and medical, you ask their name and their age and look before you hand them the food. Their parent's have to pay a fee and sign the paperwork, it lets us know that they'll come back for their kids and what to do if there's an emergency. " She sounded glad I'd asked and now I was too. I'd have to be careful to like _not_ poison someone's kid. She left the room quickly and I followed after her. She was friendly and kind but she was quick, I was not. She'd already made it back to her desk and was pulling out papers for me when I just got to the pick up room.

"Alright, now heres your own paper work dear. You can start when you'd like but bring in the papers completed on your first day." She sat back down after handing me everything and I looked through the papers, nodding.

"Is tomorrow around 12 alright for me to start?" I asked and looked up, she nodded enthusiastically. She was seriously glad for me apparently.

"Thats great! Our usual took the week so that'd be really great." She said and grinned up at me from her computer.

"Cool! I'll show up here around then, Have a good day!" I nodded and gave her a thumbs up as I turned to walk out.

"You too, dear!" She said merrily as she waved. I smiled back at her and walked out the door into the misty rain to my car.

* * *

I pulled into the parking lot behind the hardware store, it was still misty and I had written down the measurements on my hand because organization was for squares. I hopped out of the car and pulled up my hood as I walked into the store. It smelled like sawdust and oil, definitely a hardware store. It was small but they had their own lumber behind the shop.

"Good day, mam. Can I help you with anything or are you just looking?" I walked up to the counter as smiled at the older man working there, he smiled back and leaned on the counter.

"Yes, actually. I need a dark brown bathroom door and hinges, 38 x 82." I said and read off my hand, he gave me a weird look and I stared back at him. I wasn't really sure of what else to do.

"You know, Sam Uley actually just came in for a dark brown bathroom door with those measurements. You two married or something?" He sounded curious and I know he meant well but the thought of me being married to Sam made my eyes grow 4 times their regular size, the colour run from my face, and a serious head shaking was going on. I also guessed from his age that in his mind, we'd **better** be married if we were living together.

"Nope! Don't even live together. I hardly talk to the guy! Maybe we just have the same sized doors or something." I said quickly and let out a nervous laugh.

"Sorry then, Miss. Honest question and all that." He said softly, watching me. I made a dismissive hand motion and gave him a tight smile. Sam had better not been getting my door replaced.

"Well I'll put in the order for your door, you can stick around for a few hours or come back around four." He said as he lifted the counter and stepped out after finishing writing down my requirements. I looked over at the clock, it was only 2:30 PM. Some how I thought I'd been out longer, oh well.

"I'll go get some lunch and come back later then." I said with a kind smile, which he returned and nodded.

"Theres a great diner just down the street, if you're interested." He said and I nodded.

"Thank you, sir. I'll check it out." I responded respectfully and nodded my head, he did the same and went to the back. My mother had manners ingrained into my head from when I was a kid. It wasn't something I'd ever forget. I looked around at hinges first, trying to remember what mine looked like before I went off to the diner. I heard the doorbell ring as the door opened and hit it. I figured it was just another customer.

"Bill?" I heard Sam's voice yell into the little store as the door shut.

I jumped and immediately tried to shrink into the shelves, im sure my eyes were bugging out but he wasn't someone I wanted to see today. I did some baaaaadddd shit with him. Baaaad shit. I wasn't ready to own up to it just yet, and seeing him meant I'd have too.

He took a few steps in and I froze up as he stopped, I could hear him taking in deep breaths. He started to walk quickly towards the aisle I was on and I began to panic, trying to walk faster down the aisle. How'd he know I was here? Could he smell me? Oh shit, did I smell? I tried to inconspicuously sniff my arm, no I smelled fine.

"Kai?" He was at the beginning of my aisle and I tried to keep walking, like I wasn't Kai. The denial and avoidance was strong within me. I could hear him sigh from the other end and walk faster, I tried to walk faster.

"Nice shirt, Kai." He called out as he stopped halfway. I paused, this was **his** shirt wasn't it?

"Sam? I'm back here. Your doors done. Come on back, son." 'Bill' called out from the back, I still hadn't turned around. I could hear Bill as he walked out, shutting the door behind him, closing off the sounds of mechanical sawing.

"Sam?" He called out again, hesitantly.

"I'm over here, Bill." He yelled back, and Bill walked up to where I was.

"Oh, you're still here Miss. This is the Sam Uley I was talking about before. Hey Sam, wouldn't you know it? She has the same bathroom door as you and Allison." He said with a chuckle, I looked back over as Sam gave a small smile. His eyes were still on me, narrowed now.

"Oh? Thats great, Hi Sam." I turned back around from Sam's eyes to Bill, smiling at him then Sam. I was trying to act like I'd just met this guy and he hadn't actually broke my door in half.

"Hey, why don't you two go off to the diner, I don't think your doors ready yet actually. Plus I heard you're back on the market, Sammy boy and this one looks like a real doll." I could feel my eye twitching as I tried to squash a slow maniacal grin crossing my face, THIS GUY. He was seriously trying to set us up. Sam's face creased into a small smile as Bill elbowed him nodding towards me.

"She does look like a real doll, Bill. I'll see if she'll let me take her out to lunch." Sam said to Bill, smiling at me but talking like I wasn't there. I couldn't exactly say no now, could I? Bill was going on my list of people who meddle too much.

"Oh! As long as you're paying, _Sammy boy._ " I gave them both a tight smile and used the fake high pitched laughter. Bill bought it immediately and slapped Sam on the back as congratulations, however Sam didn't buy it at all. He stared at me, inspecting my features while I thought of a million different ways to kill them both. I was so incredibly passive-aggressive right now, I had noo idea how Bill hadn't picked up on it yet.

"Alright! Have fun, you two!" After Bill grinned, he turned and went past me going back to his saw mill. After Bill left, Sam and I stared at each other, well...more like I tried to glare a hole into his forehead while he quirked a brow and stared at me.

"You comin' or what?" He turned and started to walk, calling back to me when I didn't immediately follow. I grumbled and started walking, shoving my hands into my pockets and glaring at the ground.


	6. The Truck's Heaters

We were sitting in the diner with no conversation between us. I sat back, crossing my arms and looking out the window as I had been for the past few minutes. Sam had a shirt on this time, flannel again. This was _totally_ his shirt, I was wearing Samuel Uley's shirt. _The_ Samuel Uley that broke my bestfriend's heart. Well here comes that new wave of guilt.

"Hey there, Sam. _Great_ to see you back here. I heard you and Clearwater finally spilt." Our waitress came to the table, ignoring my existence as I stared at her. She was another tall copper goddess, great. I read her name tag, _Lizzy._ Fuck _Lizzy_. I rolled my eyes as she put her hand on his arm, flirting, and looked back out the window. I so didn't want to be here right now.

"Yeah. We did." Sam's voice was deep and sounded a little distracted. I glanced back over to see him still staring across the table at me, fingers steepled and his nose resting on top. Her hand started to rub his arm and I rolled my eyes again, he was quite the hot ticket item apparently and knew _everyone._ I looked back out the window, waiting for the moment she'd take my drink order.

"Well what can I get you, Sam?" I looked over to see her looking at him grinning she sounded friendly and excited to take his drink order. She was also leaned closer but was using both of her hands to hold the pad of paper and pen.

"Lets take the lovely lady's order first." He motioned to me and I quirked a brow as she turned slowly and the grin disappeared into a sneer. I snapped. I was _so_ done with this bullshit. He was Leah's and I was done playing around in his little game, whatever he felt for me was nothing and it was hurting me and him and Leah. Whatever I felt for him was hurting all of us too.

"Um..Actually I was just going. Sam, thanks for the jacket, totally warm now! Have a good one, you two!" I said this with a short laugh as I quickly undid the flannel shirt and laid it down on the booth next to me. I only had a tank top on underneath but at this rate I'd make it to the car and be able to hop inside to the warmth.

"Kai?" He sounded really worried now and I gave him a big thumbs up with my heart stuck in my throat. I almost wanted to cry but I wasn't sure what I had to cry about. I had hurt people and they didn't even know about it yet. I almost ran out of the diner, not looking back as I went.

When I got outside, I literally **ran** to my car. Unlocked it and slammed the doors shut, locked them and laid down in the seat with the heating turned up. My heart was still stuck in my throat as I started to feel like the seats were too big of a space, I shimmied over into the passenger's floorboard and curled into a ball there, turning the air flow to where it came out at my back. It kept reminding me of the warmth Sam put off when he was wrapped around me but not as warm and welcoming as his.

I stayed there for a while, until I heard someone knocking on the window, I peeked around to see a worried looking Sam looking down at me. NOPE. I leaned back against the heater on the floorboard.

"Kai! I know you're in there, the trucks been running forever. Let me in." He yelled against the glass and I peeked my head out from under the dashboard to glare at him.

"No!" I yelled back and slid back into my spot, wrapping my arms back around my knees.

"Then come outside and we'll talk." He said looking in the window again. I looked up at him.

"No. Now go away." I yelled at him and he glared down at me. I stuck my tongue out at him, he couldn't get me out of here. I'm sure with the super hearing I didn't need to yell but I didn't know how else to demonstrate myself.

"You're acting like a child, Kai." He yelled back at me and I glared. Okay I was totally acting like a child but this was just how I was dealing with it.

"So?" I was being bratty and I knew I was but the fact I was inside my iron fortress that was locked, gave me some confidence.

"I'll break the damn lock, Kai." He stated firmly and I rolled my eyes. When he growled and the truck door began to jiggle, I realized we were in an empty hidden parking lot. He _would_ break the fucking lock and there would be no one around to see or hear him do it.

"OKAY! DON'T WRECK _MORE_ STUFF." I yelled quickly and reached over, popping the lock up when it stopped jiggling. He yanked open the door, looking angry.

"What?" I asked meekly from my little ball under the dashboard.

"Get out from under the dashboard, Kai." He barked and reached down to pull me out.

"I'll get cold. The heaters on my back right now." I waved him off and hunkered down. He groaned as he took in my position.

"I'll keep you warmer than the shitty truck heater. All you have to do is get out of the truck, Kai." He spoke softly, trying to get me out of the corner I'd gotten myself wedged into with a honey coated voice.

I debated it for a few seconds and eventually nodded. He smiled and opened his arms as I shimmied myself off of the floor to the seat. I scooched closer to the end of the seat, my feet were hanging off the edge now and he immediately pulled me closer as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Can we just have adult conversations now? Does spending a night together not mean we can just discuss things, instead of you running out of a diner because some ditzy waitress was flirting with me?" He asked honestly, looking up at me and I looked away quickly. Okay maybe I wasn't as secretive as I thought when thinking ' _Fuck Lizzy._ '

"Please, Kai? I don't want to keep chasing after you, I mean I will but I _really_ don't want too." He was practically begging me and the guilt was making me want to cry.

He should be saying this to Leah. I did steal him right out from under her. I looked down at him and the sniffles began, he frowned and tilted his head in confusion. Then came the ugly facial expression and the shaking as I tried to not burst into tears right here and now, I pinched my eyes shut and put my hands over them

"Kai? Babe, what's wrong? What's going on? Why are you crying?" He started to sound panicked as he tried to move my hands away from my face. The sobbing started and I tried to not make as much noise as I could while I shook. This was probably long overdue honestly, I hadn't cried in years. I may have been a little emotionally shut down for some time.

"Please? Just tell me what's wrong? I can't _do_ anything if you don't tell me. I'm useless to you if you don't say anything." He was starting to ramble on, getting more and more panicked as I started to shake harder.

"Y-you're not mine and I stole you and it's not okay and I don't know what to do and it hurts but I like you and I don't know why I like you b-but.." I took in another deep breath, there was snot everywhere as I cried harder. Every time I breathed in it felt and sounded like a cat hurling up a hairball. Not the most attractive look, I felt.

He moved my hands gently away from my face, and I blinked, totally bleary eyed and emotional. I felt his hands grip under my jaw bone as I looked down at him and he pulled me closer. He kissed me softly on the lips and pulled back to look into my eyes, I was so surprised I literally forgot to do my crying hairball inhale, or inhale at all. He literally took the breath out of me.

"Kai, I'm yours. I've always been yours, even when I didn't know it, I was. Whoever or whatever controls or deals with this imprinting thing, they made the right choice to put me with you and while I regret that we'll have to go through all the loops and jumps to be happy, I don't _want_ to do it with anyone else. I mean I don't even just like you, I love you. I always will. This isn't a little fling thing, this is a life thing, Kai." He took in a deep breath and I blinked, processing what he was saying. I started to get the warm butterfly feelings in my tummy and I tried to squish them but the more I stared into his eyes, the harder it was.

"I-I just...I can't, Sam." I inhaled again and started to bawl. He looked startled at my sudden water works again and I didn't know what to do.

"Can't what?" He was starting to get frantic, I could see it through the teary vision I gave myself.

"I can't keep doing this to you _or_ Leah." I finally got this out and watched the very moment Sam's heart broke and the desperation started in his eyes.

"You're not doing anything to me, Kai. Please don't do this, please. We're meant to be. I know we are." He was starting to go to pieces and the thought of losing him made me cry harder.

"You're everything to me, you _are_ the center of my sun and earth and everything else. Please, Kai. Y-you're hysterical right now, you're not in a good position to decide that, please just wait until you're okay to shut me out of your life." He really was trying to hang on to the threads and I nodded a little. He let out a sigh of relief and my sobbing started to come to a close finally. I was so emotional today.

"C-can we just go home?" I asked as I was sniffling and he watched for me a second, slowly nodding afterwards. I leaned over and popped the lock on the driver's side. He gently slide my legs to where I was facing forwards and closed the door. I watched him walk around the car as I wiped my eyes and he got in on the driver's side, starting up the car and pulling out of the lot.

* * *

I stared out the window, mindlessly as his hand held mine on the seat. At first I was going to pull it away but I enjoyed the sensation too much to. I recognized the woods around my house as we pulled up my driveway and to a stop.

I looked at myself in the side mirror to find a redeyed, splotchy cheeked, mess looking back at me. Sam hopped out quickly, locking his door as I started to open mine. He appeared and held out his hand to help me down from the truck, I took it and decided to just hold onto it even after he tried to pull it away after I got down. He didn't seem to mind the hand holding as he brought it up to his lips and pecked it before letting them hang between us. Not a word was said about it as he unlocked my front door and lead me inside and up the stairs to the bedroom.

I slid into the bed first before Sam pulled the covers up and softly kissed my cheek. I looked up at him, saying nothing as he pulled away.

"I have to go back for the doors, okay? I'll be right back and I'll take the keys with me. Call me if you need anything." He said this softly and I nodded, turning away from him to lay on my side, facing the wall. I heard him sigh and walked out my room, down the stairs and finally the door closed and locked.

I laid there for a few seconds and began to try to think of ways to let him down easy and move on from him...I couldn't. I couldn't think of any way at all that wouldn't feel like I was ripping away the best thing that ever happened to me. Every scenario felt like I was losing something huge, something that was apart of me.

That was when I realized that the only person I could ever see myself with in the future was Sam. He was the only person I wanted to be with, I was missing him right now. All I wanted was to feel him next to me and have his arm wrapped around me. This was going to be a huge mistake that I'd regret later, I was sure of it...but I had to do it anyways. I wasn't letting go of Sam. Even if it hurt Leah or got her angry. Which it was so going to do. I got up and went downstairs to the couch, I still had yet to clean it off fully. Whoops.

It felt like hours later but Sam finally pulled up, I could hear the truck chugging outside. I waited patiently as he got out and undid the back, assumedly getting out my bathroom doors. Maybe we'd save one for when the door broke again? If all went according to plan, Sam and his pack mates would be hanging around here a lot more and they had a strong grip anyways.

I heard the front door unlock and open as I stood up and watched him stop in surprise in the doorway.

"I um wanted to talk to you." I said uncomfortably, I wasn't good at the romantic confession. Sam swallowed hard and looked at the ground as he set down the doors to close my front door.

"Can we do this _after_ I put up the door, Kai?" He sounded a mixture of hurt and angry with me and I frowned.

"No. Now. This isn't what you think it is, Sam." I said softly and took a few steps closer to him. He watched me and raised a brow, waiting for me to continue.

"I um...I wantedtoseewherethisgoes." I said the last part quickly and immediately dragged my attention away from his face. His breath caught I looked back at him, he didn't look hurt or angry anymore, just...dazed.

"Can you run that by me again, slower? I just want to make sure I heard you right before I pick you up and spin you around." He whispered and I giggled at the shock on his face. I took in a deep breath, preparing myself for it. It was Sam, he was safe.

"I want to see where this goes. I want to be with you, Sam." I watched as his face broke into a huge grin and he whooped, fist pumping the air. I started to laugh as he picked me up and spun me. He set me down and pulled me closer, kissing me hard on the mouth.

"Holy crap, I've wanted to do that since I saw you in the shower." He whispered as he pulled back, staring into my eyes. I started to blush at the mention of the shower incident and kissed his hand softly.

"I liked it." I said with a small smile, if it were possible his grin grew.

"I don't mean to look a gift horse in the mouth but what changed your mind? You were dead set on cutting me out, Kai." He asked softly, brushing his thumb over my cheek.

"I was laying in bed upstairs and I slowly realized that I wanted you. I missed you when you were gone and I didn't want to do that for the rest of my life." I looked down, thinking back. He pulled me to him in a hug and I laid my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat and feeling his warmth surround me again.

Much better than the truck's floorboard heater.

* * *

AAAAAHH? WHATCHA THINK? TOO SOON?

AND DON'T WORRY, I HAVE MORE CONFLICTS COMING UP IN THE FORM OF JOBS AND BONFIRES.

AND YES GUEST, SHE DID TURN SKANK BUT I FEEL LIKE IT WAS THE GOOD KIND, NO?


	7. First day there

**O! I Forgot to say earlier, (as it was 6 in the frickin morning...) Kai won't be losing herself and become a baby machine, I actually like Kai, im not about to do that o.o**

* * *

We had dinner while I filled out paperwork, and slept together in the most literal sense of the word. No funny business, just literally talking about about our lives, where we grew up, funniest fuck-up etc... I laughed more that evening than I had in years. I was getting more and more comfortable around him, he made it easy.

I woke up the next morning and slipped out of bed quietly enough. He had his arm wrapped around my waist but sliding down the bed and standing up worked out well for me. Even the floorboards were in my favour, none creaked.

I closed the door quietly and I passed by the doors on my way to the kitchen. They left there from yesterday behind my couch. I looked at the clock, it read out 9:22 AM and I looked back at the doors. TIME TO HAVE MY PRIVACY BACK.

* * *

I'd gotten the metal hinges screwed in on the door after a bunch of measuring and pencil marks. Thank goodness this was a dark wood, otherwise I'd have to find an eraser. I stood up and looked between the door and the frame, thinking of the best way to lift it and set the hinges in the holes. I leaned down and gripped it from the sides and deftly swung it, trying to not fall over and wake up Sam.

"Kai, what are you doing?" Sam's voice sounded from next to me and I jumped. The man was silent as hell and he scared me. I almost dropped the door but he held it up from one side, looking down at me with a raised brow. Fuck his wolf strength. THAT WAS HARD WORK TO LIFT IT AND HE DID IT BY A FRIGGIN CORNER.

"What does it look like?" I asked sassily and stuck my hands on my hips. He cracked a smile as he took in my posture.

"Okay, better question, why didn't you wait until I was awake?" He moved me over gently and turned his head to look at me as he set it down in the frame. I glared at him and the door.

"I wanted to do it." I said miffed that he'd swooped in and stolen my thunder in the project. He rolled his eyes and picked it back off the hinges, handing it out to me to take.

"You already did it, the thunder is _gone_ , Sam." I said flatly, I was pouting and I knew it was silly but god dammit. I was excited to do that. He sighed and put the door back on the frame as I started down the stairs. He went to the kitchen as I turned the TV on and there was a knock on the door. It was quick and I looked at Sam confused. He shook his head and went to the door before I could get to it.

"What do you two want?" He asked gruffly and crossed his arms as he leaned on the frame, staring down at them.

"Food." It was Jared and Paul and I paled. If this was going to be a normal thing the food bills were going to be through the roof.

"Fine, but you two are going to have to pay for it next time you eat here. You eat like a friggin' army." I said as I peeked around Sam's head. They grinned.

"You didn't tell her?" Jared asked curiously, looking between us and I turned to Sam. What exactly was he supposed to tell me?

"Oh yeah. The tribe pays for food bills, babe. Sometimes part of the electric and water if we have money left from the groceries that month." Sam said with a sheepish grin.

"The _tribe_ pays for your food?" I asked with raised brows as we moved from the doorway and let them in. I mean, I knew there were fees from the events put on by the tribal council, the bonfires, barbeques, surfing and cliff diving competitions being a few, but now it made so much more sense of why.

"Yeah. We have a budget commitee for it, well I mean we have old Quil." Sam nodded and then shrugged. I shrugged too, well thank god for that. They'd eat me out of house and home.

"Hows pancakes and bacon sound?" I called out as I went to the kitchen and started going through the cupboards for the mix and the rest of the ingredients. They followed me in, talking amongst each other and slapping Sam on the back.

"Great." They said and I turned around, giving them a sweet smile as I turned on the stove and put everything on the counter. I looked up at the clock it read out 11 AM, I had to get a move on if I was going to make it to the center on time.

"Great! Theres everything, the stoves on, follow the instructions on the box and don't burn down my house! Bye!" I said merrily and Jared and Paul paused, staring at me with a open mouth as Sam smirked. He wasn't going to be cooking, he'd make them do it.

"You heard the woman, start cookin'." Sam sat down, still only wearing a pair of sweatpants as I ran up the stairs and they disappeared out of sight. There were a chorus of 'COME ON MAN's' and a 'Thats so wrong. you're alphaing us into cooking for you.' I giggled at the complaints and went into my room, rifling through drawers for clothes.

* * *

"JARED. THATS NOT HOW YOU FLIP IT." I could hear Paul yelling as I finished curling my hair and went down the stairs. I peeked around the corner to see Sam washing dishes while Paul and Jared smacked each other with two spatulas covered in pancake mix. I snuck up and stole the top three pancakes off the plate, it was only 11:15AM. Awesome time skills, Kai. Thank you, Kai.

"NO. NOT FOR YOU, KAI." Paul turned and yelled at me while I shrugged. He was such an angry munchkin.

"She needs lunch, Paul." Sam said from behind me and I watched as Paul just glared at me and the pancakes I was sticking in a ziplock bag. Not the most nutritious but it'd work. I backed away slowly when an arm wrapped itself around my waist and pulled me gently back towards its owner. Paul made eye contact with Sam and rolled his eyes, turning back to his pan. Jared was snickering as he flipped another pancake then pouted when it splattered across his pan.

"Theres talk of a stranger coming onto the reservation. He's an english major working on his thesis. It's focused on native american mythology and tribal legends. We're looking for a place for him to stay. Any ideas?" Sam was speaking to me and I wasn't sure why he was about the tribal council's ideas and plans. I shrugged and thought back, I had a spare bedroom open now that I was living here alone. I could clear out the remainders of my mother's clothes and ship them back to her.

"Oh! He could stay with me. I have the spare bedroom and you guys are over here anyways so you can keep an eye on him! Please Sam?" I decided I wanted this person to stay with me, I was hoping it'd bring in some extra income as I was working minimum wage at the community center. Plus no one here was very welcoming of the 'pale faces', if you were from a reservation it was fine. If not, you weren't treated nearly as nicely by the locals. No one stopped to say hello, or helped you carry anything.

"I don't like that idea, Kai." He said quietly and I rolled my eyes at the protective qualities coming out in his voice.

"Sam. If he has no other place, he's staying with me. I need the extra income anyways." I remembered that I could command him at least on some level so I tried to get all the commanding qualities into my voice as I turned around and looked up at him.

"Fine. I'll talk to Billy." He narrowed his eyes, he knew what I was doing and apparently so did Paul and Jared.

"OOO. WHIPPED." Jared yelled out laughing as he high fived Paul. I rolled my eyes and kissed Sam softly on the cheek. He cracked into a small smile as I waved bye. I ran out the door and hopped into my car, cranking up the heating and humming to myself as I pulled out and went to the center.

* * *

I'd been assigned to the arts and crafts room, at this time of the day it was mostly toddlers. They'd leave when five o'clock hit and their parents came for them, then came the teenagers and school kids.

The toddlers were fine, you let them run themselves out through colouring and paper mache, just make sure they didn't eat anything. I'd been asked by 3 kids so far to go to the bathroom. Emily, Lee, and Anna, I think were their names.

I was a new person and while some welcomed me, those three did not. They were quiet, scared, and unsure of me so I was all smiles and soft voices. The guy I'd been partnered with for today focused mainly on feeding them, his name was James Michaels. He was nice enough to me, just quiet, which suited me fine. I was nibbling on the pancakes I'd brought in when the really shy one, Emily kept inching closer and closer, looking at my pancake.

"Emily? Would you like a bite?" I sighed and kneeled down to her level, ripping off a piece and handing it to her. She nodded shyly and inched closer, taking a nibble out of the piece I ripped off. She hugged my hand and ran back off to the glitter table. I sat back down in the chairs next to James.

"That was adorable." He remarked with a smile, looking at me.

"She kept inching closer, it was creepy. It was like she was stalking my food." I responded with a grin, I'd work on this guy. He and I were going to be friends by the end of the day, I swear to god. He reflected my expression and let out a chuckle.

"A lot of the kids will do that till they get used to you being here." He said, looking back at the room, he actually had one in his lap anyways, filling in the colouring book he had brought from home. I think the child's name was Peter.

I looked around the room, taking stock of who was where and what they were doing. They had little groups all mashed together, three girls were quietly colouring and sketching while two boys were having a finger painting fight on paper thankfully. All the colours and materials were non-toxic and washable simply because we had kids in here. Crayola was our close companion.

"Oh yeah? You have any great first day stories?" I leaned on the table that was between us and he raised a brow, nodding slowly.

"Well tell me then!" I said with a smile and watched as he began to relax. His shoulders unlocked and he shifted a little, getting more comfortable in his seat before telling me the story. He was basically attacked by toddlers with markers, glue and glitter. All thanks to his partner for the shift telling them that they should play with him because he might be lonely. I was laughing pretty hard as he got to the part about the glitter. The little boy in his lap abruptly ripped out a piece of paper from the book and hopped down, walking over to me. Both James and I watched him curiously

"For you, Ms Kay." Peter said shyly and had the piece of paper inside his curled fist. He looked worried so I took it with a smile, he smiled back after. He wasn't quite good at the name game yet but I had a feeling he'd figure it out at some point.

"Thank you, Peter. Its pretty." I said as I looked at it, it was half torn but I think used to be a cat that was coloured green and purple. He grinned back at James who gave him a thumbs up.

It was time for the kiddies to go home, five o'clock came by fast and it wasn't surprising that most of the teens and below weren't stepping foot in the art room. It was full of kids. Sometimes a sibling would come in and hand us their lunch or dinner and we'd drop it in the fridge until the child would get hungry.

"Peter Green, Arts and Crafts room. Your mother is here." As the kids were called up, one partner would go with the child, it was a hand off and this time it was my turn. I stood up and looked for Peter, he came skipping out of the group of boys with finger paints and went to hold my hand. His was wet and sticky with the paint and I cringed. James laughed as he took in my face, getting the kids dressed up with jackets and boots.

We walked the hallway in quiet. I wasn't a big talker in the first place and I wasn't sure what to say to the 4 year old. I pushed open the doors to the waiting room and watched the madness inside. Parents were with kids, some yelling, some crying, some just waiting in line at the receptionist's desk to be signed out. Peter let go of my hand and worried for a second until I watched him run into a brown haired woman's arms. She gave me a smile and I gave a thumbs up.

I went back inside to the kitchen, there were a couple of long haired teenage guys sitting around a table in there, drinking soda. They looked about 16 and above, the talking stopped as I came in. We made awkward eye contact for a few seconds as I turned around to grab a glass and fill it with water from the tap. It was filled and I turned to walk back out when one of them spoke to me.

"Hey! You're the new girl, right?" His voice was deep but friendly, he was interested. I turned back around and nodded.

"I'm Kai Waters. Just moved back here." I said as I looked at him, curious. He nodded and smiled.

"Jacob Black, Embry Call and Quil Ateara." He responded to my introduction with his own and his friends. He was definitely the more forward one as the rest looked rather off putted by the situation. I recognized the names as the tribal council's sons or grandsons.

"Awesome, well I have to get back to supervising." I said with a raise of my water glass as I turned to dump it out in the sink.

"Where at?" Jacob asked and I raised a brow.

"Arts and Crafts center." I responded blankly, smirking at the look he made after. He wasn't so sure about going in there with all the kids.

"Well maybe we'll come by later, after the energizer bunnies have gone home." He said with a wink and I rolled my eyes, smiling at his joke. He meant after the kids had all been picked up. I gave a thumbs up and left, going across the hall to the arts and crafts area.

I opened the door and closed it, there was someone else in the room. I could see them out of the corner of my eye. I looked up, Sam was here...talking with James. _What the hell_. It was like he heard me because as I thought that, he looked up and zeroed in on me. He cracked into a grin and waved at me, James turned around and gave me a small smile, still shy.

"Hey Sam, what brings you to the arts and crafts room?" I said awkwardly as I took in his appearance. He had on a t-shirt that should have been loose but was stretched across his chest like paint. He needs bigger clothes, the man was a frickin giant.

"Oh, you two know each other?" James asked curiously, looking between us. Sam grinned and I nodded slightly. I wasn't sure how to act in public with him, I was hoping he'd know what to do because I didn't.

"You could say that." I said looking at Sam for reassurance, he rolled his eyes and pulled me closer to him via my hand. It just so happened that was the paint hand.

"Is that finger paint?" Sam asked incredulously. He held up our hands, still not letting go and I broke into giggles and nodded.

"Peter was finger painting when she took him outside." James supplied quietly, taking in our hands. Sam nodded understandingly.

"So why are you here on your week off, Sam?" James got back on subject, trying to ignore the third wheel he was in. I frowned at this and tried to take my hand back but he wasn't having any of that.

"Kai, actually. You only grabbed lunch so I made some rice and chicken and came here to bring you some." He said to James then turned his head to speak to me, I nodded.

"Well, James, you feel like eating rice and chicken with us?" I asked and motioned to the table next to us.

He nodded and sat down. I refused to sit in Sam's lap and make it even more awkward for James so I pulled up one of the neon coloured plastic kid's chairs. Sam sat down next to me and opened the container, hiding a smile at my sitting position. I noticed he only brought two forks and apparently James noticed too as he started to get up, I held up a hand same time Sam did.

"Its fine, man. We can use one fork and you use the other." Sam said and I lowered my hand, nodding. James looked between the two of us carefully and sat back down. Sam handed him the smaller container then leaned down into the bag and grabbed the much larger one.

I waited for the look of shock to pass James's face but he just started eating. Oh yeah, Sam worked here too. I guess this was a normal thing for him. Conversation passed easily between the three of us, with Sam grinning and laughing every joke or two. Around 9:30 he left taking Peter's drawing with him, James and I started to clean up the art room, apparently Jacob and his crew never came in. Or if they did, I didn't see them.

"So I'm not sure when you two got together but I don't think I've ever seen Sam laugh that much in a week as he did in the past two hours." James remarked quietly as he stacked all the papers back together in the corner. I paused and shrugged.

"He does that a lot around me." I said softly, not looking at James. I was focused on wiping the mess of glitter off the table and into the trashcan. He'd been dropping little comments like that around me, trying to get information out of me. I was refusing, shutting down every little interrogation.

"You're not going to make this easy, are you?" He stopped stacking papers and turned to look at me, I looked up and grinned. No, I wasn't going to make this easy at all. He sighed at my look and began to help me pull the trash can outside to be picked up by the cleaning staff.

"So do we just go home now that its all done?" I asked curiously, looking at James. He was pulling on his jacket and shoes.

"Yeah, its all done. Good job on your first day, Kai." He said with a congratulatory pat on the back as he walked past me. I grinned as he left and waved. He waved back and the door shut behind him. I was alone in the hallway.

Time to head home.

* * *

AND END SCENE.

REVIEWS, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU'D DO/CHANGE?


	8. Fastest runner ever

**ORIGINAL IDEA OF THE XANAX AT A PARTY *DID* COME FROM MODERN FAMILY.**

 **I MAY HAVE DARKENED IT TO THE NINES THOUGH.**

 **WHOOPS.**

* * *

I pulled in to find my lights were on, the curtains weren't closed and I could see someone watching TV. That better be Sam and not a really relaxed burglar. It occurred to me that he did have his own house, but he was _always_ over here. Maybe I should start thinking about him moving in considering he was here 24-7.

"Hey babe!" Sam called from his spot on the couch and I yelled a hi back as I closed the door behind myself. I leaned over the back of the couch and pecked his neck, he shivered and caught my face.

Turning around he moved his hands to grip my forearms and before I could react he'd tugged me over into his lap and my feet weren't on the floor. I huffed and glared up at him when he leaned down to my face, smiling. He kissed me softly at first, it got more and more intense and eventually I was straddling him. I pulled back and leaned my forehead on his, we were both breathing hard.

The TV clicked off and I looked into his eyes again. He had the prettiest eyes. I may have gotten distracted because he said something.

"Huh?" I blinked and looked at him. He creased into a small smile and repeated it.

 **LEMON**

"Can we go upstairs now?" He asked softly, planting little kisses down my jawline, I nodded and he grinned. Suddenly he was carrying me upstairs and dropped me into the bed. He took off his shirt deftly and I admired the elegant way he moved. He got on top, being careful to not squish me and I soon felt a hand disappear up my shirt. His hands were rough in comparison to the skin on my stomach. I felt him lean forward.

He kissed from my neck down to my collar bone. I swallowed and started to ghost my hands over his chest. He had scars but they were still soft to me. The hand drifted up further and went under my bra, heading for the left breast. It grabbed my breast, squeezing it for a second before the fingers rolled my nipple between them.

I twitched with the action, and felt him smile into my collarbone. The hand pinched it for a second before sliding out of my shirt, then pulling it off completely. I raised up, moving my arms for him and watched him do the same admiration thing he'd done before.

"Do you always do that?" I asked him and watched as he looked back at my face and tilted his head.

"The look of total admiration when you see any bit of my skin." I motioned to myself and he cracked into an embarrassed grin. He didn't know I could see it apparently.

"Well I can't help that I got matched up with someone as gorgeous as you. I'm allowed to look _and_ touch. Its a rare gift, you know?" He said as he trailed a finger down from my cheek to my pants loops.

Sam then pulled me towards him again and kissed me hard on the mouth. I got so distracted in the kiss that I didn't realize it fully when he slid my bra off my shoulders. During the same kiss he pulled me up the bed and gently pushed me down, my head was on the pillows now and farther away from the wall. He was in control and I didn't mind it at all.

He broke the kiss, and began to kiss downwards until he got to my chest. Where he massaged one breast and sucked on the other. I began to moan and uncontrollably twitch each time his tongue touched me. I tried to cut off each moan, but every time I did he would nip me, causing another one to begin. Sam moved down to my stomach and then back up to my mouth. With his other hand he undid my jeans top button and slid into them.

I felt his hand cup my ladyhood and then began to slowly move his finger up and down over the top of it. I reached down his chest and ran my fingers along until I felt his belt. I undid it and went for his jean button as well, I could feel how hard he was as he grounded into my thigh. It was then that he broke the kiss and pulled back his hand. I whimpered from the loss of contact, and he cracked an arrogant smile.

"Raise your hips." He told me as he grabbed the sides of my jeans and pulled down. I raised them and the jeans slid off easily, he pulled his own off and dropped both pairs on to the floor. Once they were off he moved back on top of me and the make out began again.

I felt his rough hand make its way down again to the edge of my underwear, they hesitated there and I tried to shift my hips to where it would be tugged down and off me. He gave me a small chuckle and slowly slid his hand in. Taking his time, well two can play at that game.

I dragged my hand down his chest and slipped inside his own pair. I grabbed his dick and slowly move my hand over it. He growled and shoved two fingers into my pussy. I jumped at the sudden intrusion and felt him smirk against my lips. He slowly moved his fingers in and out of me, I wanted more than just his fingers.

I tried to match the motion with my hips, to increase the speed. He slid in a third finger and I took in a sharp breath, then reacted by stroking him faster. With my other I began to tug down his underwear. I got them off and he sprang free.

"Sam, please." I asked him as I pulled away from the make out. He was still pumping the fingers in and out and I was almost over the edge, he wouldn't go faster which annoyed me.

"Please what?" He smirked at me, he wanted me to be specific. I whined and he pulled out his fingers completely.

"Please, please, please." I nearly begged him, his smirk grew wider and I narrowed my eyes.

"Please, please, please what, Kai?" He stared at me, smirking. Fine. I was going to do it, I couldn't take being on the edge anymore.

"Please fuck me." His smirk grew even larger, and he positioned himself at my entrance. I could hardly wait for it. He slid in slowly at first, but then gained more speed and force with each thrust. I dug my nails into his back to keep myself from screaming out. A moan escaped me, before I could quench it and he seemed to like it.

"Come on, moan for me Kai! Don't hold back!" He demonstrated his sentences with hard, determined thrusts. At this point I just let it all out, moaning and yelling his name as I scratched his back. In the back of my mind I could hear the bed squeaking and groaning but I could have cared less. My release was getting closer and closer, I could feel it.

He speed up and the pressure inside me grew until finally I came with a loud moan at the same time he did and I felt his thrusts slowing down. He pulled out and rolled onto the left side of me.

I shifted in the single bed to give him some room, we were both soaking wet with sweat, and the room smelled of it. We were breathing deeply, and the room was quiet for a good minute. Neither of us talked for a few minutes, my breathing was slowing down and I could hear his too. I felt his hand wrap about my waist again and he kissed my shoulder.

 **LEMON OVER.**

"So what happened with the thesis guy?" I asked and felt him groan and sag into my shoulder.

"Kai, babe. I love you but this isn't what a guy wants to hear about after a romp in bed." He said miserably and laid his forehead on my shoulder and I giggled.

"Sam, I lo-..um.." I realized what I was about to say and cut myself off mid- _word_. This couldn't be seriously happening. I froze up at the idea but I was about to say it. Why was I about to say it? Did I love him? I felt him pick his head off my shoulder and look at me.

"Yes?" He whispered, sounding borderline excited and I swallowed hard. I couldn't do this.

"I like you and all but I really want to know." I said after a few seconds and heard him let out the tiniest sigh. I frowned at the wall. One day I'd be able to say it, just not today.

"He'll be here tomorrow. We'll take him to the bonfire and he can take all his little notes and nonsense." He sounded disappointed and mildly hurt, I started to feel awful.

"Kai, I don't like this guy being here alone with you." Sam muttered to me and I sighed. I thought for a few seconds and spun around to face him.

"Sam! Since you're all freaky and all that, what if you and I did um a...a trial period of you.." I started and stopped, like an old car that couldn't quite figure out what it was doing. My heartbeat was going haywire, increasing as I got really really nervous. I felt him put his hand on my chest, right over my heart. He could so hear it.

"Firstly, breath. Secondly, a trial period of?" Sam was using the soft honey coated voice again and I tried to stop the nervous shaking that was starting as I panicked. I couldn't so eventually he seemed to think that just hugging me was a good idea. I could hear his heart beat speeding too, he was just as nervous.

"Kai you're kinda worrying me, babe." He whispered into my hair and I took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"A trial period of you living here." I finally got the words out, thank jesus. They were mumbled but he heard them, I knew he had because he froze up and I felt him look down at me.

"I'd love that. I can bring some clothes over tomorrow when I drop off the guy. Is there a certain time period you wanna try?" He asked me softly using a calm steady voice. He was leaving everything up to me and I was thankful for it.

"A month?" I thought that seemed about right, it wasn't too long or too short. I felt him nod and let out a sigh of relief.

"I'll pay half of the bills. Okay?" He said this determined and I opened my mouth to say it was okay, but he seemed pretty on it. So I just nodded.

"Works for me." I responded and felt him smile into my neck as he laid his head down.

"Perfect, now go to sleep. Tomorrows a big day." He said softly and pecked the back of my neck, pulling me a little closer. I realized he was often sleeping closest to the door and couldn't figure out if that was just his thing or if it was a protection thing.

"Sam?" I asked thinking about tomorrow, Leah would be there. My heartbeat sped back up at that. It was a terrifying thought, I'd most likely lose her.

"Tomorrows going to be fine. I'll be there with you the whole way there and the whole way back. Now go to sleep, babe." He said with a sigh and squeezed me lightly. I nodded but I was still thinking about it.

I was literally terrified, like verge of a panic attack terrified. This seemed to happen when there was a chance of me losing someone, I felt like it stemmed from my 'daddy issues' but honestly I go so out of control with panic and fear that I lost people simply because I was so afraid of losing them.

I stared at the wall for what felt like hours, Sam obviously knew I was still awake because every few sharp inhales he'd kiss me and whisper that it'd be okay. Eventually I slipped into sleep and felt him sigh in relief on my shoulder.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up and realized what today was. Panic spread to all my limbs and I reached for Sam, but he wasn't there. Where was he? He said he wouldn't leave me. He wouldn't do that would he? I sat up quickly and looked around the room, his clothes were gone. Hes gone. I looked outside his SUV was gone too. He left.

Why would he leave? I thought back and remembered our deal from last night. Right! Okay hes probably just gone to pick up the guy for today. I started to slide out of bed, I was shaky and unsure. This was getting really awful and I'd have to do something about it soon, I was hoping my mother had left some prescription drugs behind and decided to go check. I heard paper crinkle under my hand as I stood up and looked down to see a bit of white paper with ' _Kai'_ scratched on it with a red pen. I picked it up and read it.

' _Went to go pick him up, I'll be back in an hour from 11:30 AM._

 _Love, Sam'_

Grinning at my own silliness I put down the note and shuffled my way more confidently to the bathroom. I wasn't going to take it now, if it was there. I'd just hold it. _Just in case_. The thought that I'd be holding on to potential xanax because of a close by panic attack was a little worrying but I didn't want to have a nervous breakdown in the middle of everything else. I also reminded myself to go clean out my parent's old room. I hadn't been in there in ages either.

I got to the bathroom, took a deep breath and opened the cabinet. There they were. Clear as day. I reached in and grabbed it, opening the bottle and shaking one out into the palm of my hand.

It was in the shape a of little white rectangle and I looked at the label, it said to take one by mouth in the morning with food. Alright. I'd get some food before we left, pop the pill and be good. I'd even stay away from any bits of alcohol. I nodded to myself, this was okay. I could deal with this.

I shuffled over to their room, it looked like it'd been cleaned already. Damn. I guess he really did make them clean up after themselves. I opened up the closet doors and started to fold all of mom's leftover clothes into the boxes.

She'd never been able to come back here so instead she paid to have the electricity run and never came back. Now she just upgraded the washer and dryer, turned on the water and wished me well. She wouldn't come back. I asked her once why we couldn't go back, I'd left a blanket and a lovey behind on the couch and she just kept telling me she couldn't. That we'd have to get a new one, she couldn't stop crying for the longest time after he or this place was mentioned. It was scary at first but I got used to it.

I heard Sam's SUV pull up and paused for a second. I was almost done with the last box, pulling it out of the room and into the hallway closet. The door opened and closed downstairs and I peeked my head around the stairs, it was just Sam.

"Where's the lit nerd?" I asked confused, he had his clothes and toiletries but no extra person.

"Flight got rescheduled for tomorrow. We can pick him up then." He responded as he came up the stairs and took in my appearance. He looked tired but happy to see me.

"Sorry I kept you up so late." I mumbled, looking down at the ground as he passed by to the bathroom. I put my hands in my pocket as I did.

"Its fine, babe. Do you feel any better today?" He called out as he started to put things in the bathroom. I felt around in my pocket, feeling for the xanax and took in a deep breath as I popped it in my mouth and swallowed. It tasted bitter and I almost gagged as it began to disintegrate in my mouth.

"I will." I forced out and he popped his head around the corner, looking at me suspiciously.

"What?" I asked raising a brow and trying to inconspicuously slide my hands back into my pockets.

"What'd you just take?" He asked looking between my hands and my face. I paled, I totally forgot he'd be able to hear me.

"Nothing." I said and pursed my lips to keep the frown from coming up. He raised a brow and I heard him drop something in the sink as he came around to walk up to me.

"Don't lie to me, Kai." He said darkly and I swallowed hard again. I could feel it in my throat or was that an imaginary lump? He picked up my hands and smelled them. Fuck.

"Alprazolam. Did you just take Xanax?" He said the chemical name and I felt surprise come over me. How'd he know that? Oh yeah, he was studying to become a doctor. Damn. He was good. I nodded and he sighed.

"How'd you even get your hands on that?" He asked incredulously.

"How'd you know it was Xanax specifically?" I asked curiously as I started to go towards the bathroom. He didn't seem mad about me taking it, just that I wouldn't tell him at first.

"I put in a lot of time at the pharmacy, you'd be surprised how many people take that in this town." He said from behind me and I nodded as I reached into the pill cabinet and pulled out the bottle. He took it and shook his head.

"I get you're afraid, Kai. I do. I'll be here for everything, okay?" He sighed and hugged me, taking in deep breaths as he laid his head ontop of mine. I nodded.

"Great. Now just stay away from the alcohol tonight and we'll all be okay." He said with a chipper attitude and I started to smile into his chest. I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed lightly, he still smelled nice.

* * *

He'd unpacked and I tried to help him but I could feel the xanax happening. I was lighter now, slower like the world moved slower, but I was lighter. Nothing was bothering me, good grief. WHY DIDN'T EVERYONE TAKE THIS STUFF? I started to pull out his clothes to hug them, they were soft.

"Can I just sleep in a bed made of your clothes, Samm?" I asked as I rolled on my bed and hugged his shirt. They were so nice. Nice warm flannel. He looked over at me and shook his head.

"No. Go get ready, the bonfire's on in 30." He said as he handed me a pile of clothes and pointed to the bathroom. I sighed and dragged myself there. All my nerves were gone, I was just free balling it. The world was my oysters.

"Kai! GET READY. NO OYSTERS." Sam yelled from my room and I hissed at the sudden volume increase. I grumbled as I put them on, he was an angry cookie.

"Can we stop and get cookies?" I didn't yell I knew he could hear me from here.

"Fine. We'll take them with us." He yelled back so the straight up human could hear. It was a dress. He handed me a dress. I spun around in a circle, alright thats nice.

"You look beautiful, Kai." He was in the doorway and I spun around. I forgot to close the door...WHOOPS. I took in his appearance, he had darker jeans and a blank hoodie with the sleeves cut off. I walked to him and wrapped my arms around his midsection.

"No.. _You're_ beautiful, Sam." I mumbled into his chest and felt it vibrate as he chuckled. _So warm and soft._

"Can I just hug your face foreverrr?" I asked as I looked up, he cracked a grin and shook his head no. I pouted and he pecked me on the lips giving me a smile.

"Now come on. Its at the beach and we're running." He said as he picked me up bridal style. Running? Why would we run to the beach. Thats so silly. He got us out the front door and I watched as he locked it behind us and suddenly the wind was flying past my face. Holy fuck he runs fast.


	9. KAI DOWN

"WAIT. " I yelled out and tried to wiggle out of his arms to the ground. He slowed down and looked at me, opening his mouth as I put my pointer over it.

"Sshshshsssh. Sammy, sh." I shushed him and attempted to swing myself out of his arms. Eventually he just let me down, looking at me with a raised brow as he crossed his arms and leaned on a nearby tree. I looked around at where we were, and tried to listen for cars or peoples voices. I decided we weren't showing up with me in his arms, Leah'd be so mad.

"Kai, what are you doing?" He asked incredulously as I licked my finger and stuck it up in the air. I was trying to read which way the wind was coming from because wind happened on beaches right?

"I'M GETTING COORDINATES, _SAMUEL_." I was annoyed with all his questions and speaking, as I yelled back in his general direction and heard him sigh and take a few quick steps. I started to turn to plant my hands on my hips when he swooped my legs from under me. We were running again. _Jackass._

I committed myself to laying here and looking up at the trees and eventually the night sky. I could hear people laughing and talking, there was music and the smell of smoke.

"Woo, Sam. Look at you, carrying your lady and all that." I tried to turn around as Sam set me gently on the ground, still holding onto me through my waist. I was leaning on him and grinning as Paul. He didn't look so grumpy today.

"Pauly! You don't look grumpy today." I said merrily and leapt out of Sam's grip as he tried to snag the back of my dress. _NO SUCH LUCK, HAH!_ I tried to hug Paul's face by standing on my tippy toes but I sunk down into the sand which resulted in me hugging around his biceps. Paul stared down at me and began to grin, looking back at Sam as I heard Sam groan.

"Do I get a hug too?" Jared tapped me on the arm and motioned to himself, pouting.

"Yes!" I let go of Paul to latch onto Jared's arm. He smelled good too.

"Is she seriously high?" Paul asked through the snorts and chuckles.

"She was nervous about being around Leah and popped a xanax when I wasn't looking." Sam grumbled. He sounded annoyed and I couldn't see him to see his expression. I realized I wasn't breathing so I breathed in and holy shit.

"Oh my gawd, you smell good too." I said as I took in a deep breath, I felt Jareds hands slide down my shoulder to my lower back. His chest was vibrating and shaking. He was laughing.

"Alright, thats enough." I heard Sam coarsely as he grabbed a bit of the back of my dress and pulled me towards him, wrapping his arm around my waist again. This time I just hugged his arm and leaned on him, grinning happily at Paul and Jared.

I started to smell...hot dogs? Food? I tried to jump out of his grip and go for the smell but he tightened his grip and glared down at me while the other two went into giggles.

"Holy crap. I'm so glad you got matched with her, Sam." Paul was laughing hard and I rolled my eyes looking around at everything. It was darker except for some lights and the actual bonfire itself.

"Sammy." I whispered and tugged on his shirt sleeve to get his attention. He was having a conversation with Paul and Jared but I wanted food. He stopped immediately and looked down at me as he put his hand over mine to stop the tugging.

"What is it?" He asked with a raised brow and I pointed to the fire.

"Foooood. Can I go get some?" I asked motioning to his arm locked around my waist. I'd already tried to jump out again and he just tightened his grip so why not ask?

"I'll get it. You two are on guard duty." He let go of my waist gently and pointed at Paul and Jared.

"Woa, why can't she just get it?" Jared asked looking a little confused. I looked back at Sam for an answer and he gritted his teeth before responding.

"I'm afraid she'll fall into the fire." He mumbled and looked away from both of us as he turned to go and get it. My mouth dropped open and I narrowed my eyes at him.

Fine. We'll see just how friggin' good they are at 'guard duty'. There may be two of them but I was sneaky. They burst into laughter and I turned my glare into a smile. I sat down on the ground and waited until Sam was long gone.

They watched me at first but after a while they were distracted...so I booked it and made my escape. When I got far enough away I was giggling and looking behind me, they still hadn't realized it. I've never claimed to be good at looking at my surroundings so when I crashed into Leah, I swear it wasn't on purpose.

"Oh my gawd, are you okay?" I asked her from my spot on the ground where we'd collapsed and she looked up at me. Her eyes were dazed and she grinned lazily at me.

"Kai-bear!" She said with a giggle and slid over to where I was in the sand. She reeked of beer.

"Leeeaaahh." I laughed, and hugged her. She was soft still, didn't smell that great though.

"Quick, get up. I wanna see who Sam came here with. I heard these guys he hangs out with are looking for herr." She sneered and pulled me up roughly. I stumbled as I stood up, she was holding a beer.

"Can I have some?" I asked and pointed to the sandy beer. She looked down and nodded, handing it to me. I took a long swig and shivered at the carbonation.

"What were you talking about?" I asked grinning as I handed her the bottle back, dusting off the sand from my back and hands.

"I wanna see the bitch that stole, _Saaammm_." She emphasized and I thought back a little, pulled away from her and remembered what I came here to do.

"Leah, listen. Listen." I put a hand on her shoulder and held up my pointer to demonstrate my point. I had to repeat myself because she kept looking everywhere _but_ me. She focused on me eventually and I took a deep breath.

"Look. I'm gonna tell you a thing but I want you to know that I am just soooo sorry. Okay?" I slurred, trying to make my mouth work. I made some smacking noises to try and wake it up. Damn. She nodded and I dragged my attention back to her.

"Its me." I informed her and she stared at me for a few seconds. We were tilting slightly to the side and I watched her as she watched me.

"You...stole Sam." She stated airly, looking at me with raised eyebrows. I nodded, reaffirming her statement. She nodded with a blank face that said 'alright.' I stared at her for a little bit, she was taking this so well.

"You're taking this like 6 times better than I thought you would." I confessed and watched as she shrugged and pulled away from me. I waited for a few seconds and she spoke finally.

"I think I've figured out _why_ I'm taking this so well." She said smoothly sounding surprisingly sober. I guessed the news must have sobered her on up. Oh well.

"Oh?" I asked curiously and tilted my head at her. She smiled sweetly at me and nodded, turning around to place her beer in the sand. I looked between her and the beer warily. She was starting to look a little unhinged.

"Leah?" I took a step closer, frowning at her. She held up a hand and looked up at the sky for a few seconds, breathing in deeply.

"Kai. You need to walk away." She said as she turned and looked at me. I frowned deeper.

"But.." I muttered and tilted my head back at her behavior. She looked down at the ground and shook her head, looking back at me.

"YOU STUPID **BITCH!** " Abruptly she screamed this and jumped at me, my eyes widened and I held up my hands as a wall to protect my face. I felt us hit the ground and she started to claw at my hand blockade while I squealed.

"KAI DOWN. I REPEAT, KAI IS DOWN." I screeched and tried to kick her off of me.

"HE WAS **MINE**. WE WERE GOING TO WORK IT OUT AND EVERYTHING. THEN YOU JUST _HAD_ TO COME AND RUIN IT. YOU'RE NOT A FRIEND, KAI. YOU'RE A FUCKING WHORE." She was seriously furious and ripped my hands away from my face, I blocked one set of claws and instead she scratched at my throat. It burned but I was too panicked to do anything about it.

"HELP! GET HER OFF OF ME." I screamed and tried to get her off of me again. I got her in the stomach with my sandal and shifted her down, she hit me in right in the sternum as I did, creating an echoey sound. It got harder to breath when I slid her a little farther and she punched me in the stomach. I flipped around onto my stomach and tried crawl away as she stood up, I didn't get far.

She sunk her nails into my leg as she grabbed it and pulled me back towards her, I squealed at the sudden set of nails in my leg and looked up when I heard feet hitting the ground.

I could see Sam running towards me, Paul and Jared were a little bit behind him. She yanked me back and I felt her almost jump on me, straddling me as she grabbed a fistful of my hair. She was in rage mode apparently as she tugged it up, pulling my head up as she went.

"I've got Leah!" Abruptly she was pulled off as me, trying to take my hair with her. FREEDOM! I took the opportunity to get the fuck away from her, trying to stand up and run away. I got far enough, looking back at her glaring at me when I ran into ANOTHER PERSON.

"FOR FUCK SAKES." I screeched as I started to fall. I almost fell backwards as I lost balance but I was righted by a big rough hand. I looked up at its owner and grinned.

"Sammmyyy." I slurred and tried to jump up to hug him. He was watching her warily, shifting me to where I was behind him slightly. I looked back over to frown, Leah was cussing me out to Paul as he held onto her. She was trying to get out of his arms to get back at me and I shrunk back.

"Look Leah. I know we've hurt you and I know I promised that I'd be here forever for you, but things have _changed_. We were growing apart, lee-lee." Sam was pleading with her and I peeked around his frame, looking at her. She stopped struggling so much and just looked sad as Paul hesitantly let go of her waist.

"W-we could have worked it out." She responded brittly, she about to cry and I frowned as she sunk to the ground.

"Le-." Sam was about to start again and I cut him off by tugging on his sleeve. He looked down and took in my appearance, I could feel something wet dripping down my neck. That was about it. He started to look angry.

"Leah, I'm sorry. This is my fault. I was supposed to be your friend and instead I took the love of your life. I'm sorry. I know you'll never forgive me and I don't blame you but I ju- I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten involved with Sam and I should have been there more." I was surprised I got all of this out and started to take a few steps towards her. Sam growled and pulled me back, he wasn't letting me go anywhere near her. I shook him off and he glared at me, I glared back.

"Suck it." I muttered to him and went towards her as she started to cry. She looked up at me and opened her arms as I kneeled down, I hugged her. I started to hum and rub her back, Paul and Jared looked at each other, totally bewildered.

"I-I'm sorry I attacked you." She mumbled into my shoulder and I nodded.

"I deserved it." I responded soothingly. She giggled and hugged me a little bit tighter.


	10. BONFIRE ENDING

TRYING TO KEEP CHAPTERS TO A 3,000 BUT IM ENJOYING WRITING THIS SO ITS TAKEN ME SEVERAL CHAPTERS.

* * *

I'd gotten my neck cleaned up and had a bandage put over it by the first aid tent when Leah decided it was time for her to go home. I asked Sam to do it. He didn't look very happy but he nodded his head, wrapping his arm around her as she stumbled.

I stayed back at the bonfire, Paul and Jared were on guard duty again but they weren't doing it very well. I had alcohol and xanax running through my system and I was saying hi to everyone. I'd run off every time they turned around and this time I found Jacob.

"Jacob!" I said in a giggle and ran up to hug him. He turned around and took in my appearance, opening his arms in a surprised hug as he caught me.

"Hey, Kai." He said unsure, looking down at me as I smiled up at him. I waved to Embry and Quil as they grinned at me.

"You know you can just call me Jake, right?" He remarked looking between me and his friends and I shrugged. Whatever.

"Hey, you want a drink?" Quil asked me and I looked around for someone to see us all drinking. There was no one. They were all around the fire, I'd run out closer to the water, where Jake and his buddies were at. I thought about it for a second but nodded anyways.

"KAI?" I could hear Paul and Jared yelling for me so I shrunk down, Jake and crew watching me as Quil slowly handed me a beer.

"Should we try to hide you?" Quil asked me as I took a swig of the beer and I grinned and nodded. They shifted in front of me, how fun. I wouldn't be found now!

"Have you guys seen a short girl in a blue dress come around here? She'd be high as hell." Paul asked sounding breathless. A chorus of 'nahs' happened and I could hear Jared run up next to him.

"Any luck?" He asked Paul sounding just as breathless. I guessed he shook his head at Jared because there was no sounds.

"Why are you guys looking for her even?" Jake asked, sounding and looking standoffish. This group did _not_ like Sam's pack. AT ALL.

"None of _your_ business, Black." Paul bite out and I heard Jared laugh awkwardly.

"Well let us know if you see her! We'll be going now." Jared called out as they got farther away. A few minutes passed before Jake turned back around and motioned for me to stand back up.

"Why were they looking for you?" Jake asked, I stood up too fast and stumbled. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I giggled.

"Their boss man, Sam, told them to guard me but.." I swallowed and leaned closely to Jakes face, trying to keep the grin off my face.

"I RUN FASTER THAN THEM!" I yelled excitedly and clapped my hands together. Embry and Quil snorted as Jake stared at me for a second before bursting into laughter.

"You need to hang with us more often. Leave Uley and his group behind." Jake said and pulled me a little closer, the other two rolled their eyes at us.

"Why don't you guys like Sammy?" I asked curiously looking at them. Embry and Quil looked back at Jake so I did too.

"He thinks he's better than us and people disappear to join his little cult. Like Jared and I used to be great friends, then POOF, he disappears for a few days and suddenly he can't hang with us anymore. Sticks to Uley's side like glue." He said poof really loudly and I jumped. Embry snorted at me and I flipped him off and huffed.

I nodded to Jake and realised that these guys didn't know what the disappearing meant for Paul and Jared and Sam. It wasn't something they wanted, it was just what happened.

I hung around Jake and his friends for a while, drinking with them. I realized after the first beer that I should probably stop so I did, the world was only spinning _a little._ I turned around and was about to go find Sam when Jake snagged my arm and I looked back. They were all shitfaced, grinning lazily at me as I did the same.

"Where ya goin?" He asked and I giggled at his voice.

"I need to find my cuddle buddy." I responded and decided to try to continue to march. My feet had gotten significantly better since the Sam scare.

"Nooooo, come stay with us some more. _I_ can be your cuddle buddy for tonight." He replied suggestively and I looked back at him, staring for a second as that just processed. I snorted and shook my head no.

"SAMMY, CO-" I started to yell for him to come get me, well if I couldn't get to Sam, I'd just bring him to me. I was stopped as Jake clapped a hand over my mouth, shushing me. I giggled as I licked his hand and he let go to wipe it off on his jeans. I turned back around to call for Sam again after I finished my giggle fit to come face to face with a chest that had a black hoodie over it.

"Thats so weird." I muttered as I stared confused at the black wall. I poked it and it reached for my hand, stilling it. I looked up slowly and met eyes with Sam.

" _Cuddle buddy!_ " I giggled and hugged him. He was still warm and soft and smelled yummy.

"Sam if you were a food, you'd be a chocolate bar." I mumbled into his chest, he kneeled and before I knew it my legs were up in the air again. I looked back up to see Jake pouting as we walked off. I smiled and waved at him and he waved back.

"How the hell did she run away from you two, _twice_?" Sam sounded frustrated and I glanced over to see Paul and Jared sigh.

"We don't **know.** She's a sneaky little shit, you turn around and poof! Shes gone. _You_ try to keep up with her." Paul retorted. I waved at Jared who cracked a smile and waved back.

"I don't need to 'keep up with her', I never let her get away." He responded sounding a little pissed off. I thought about how to calm him down and decided petting him was the best idea. So I did.

"Is she...stroking your face?" Jared asked incredulously and Sam sighed and nodded as I giggled again. This was fun.

"I'm taking her home." He replied, sounding determined. Aw my fun was over.

"Have fun tonight!" Paul called out and winked at us, I giggled again and Sam just growled as he walked away.

* * *

"Sam?" I whispered into the dark. I heard him sigh and turn to look at me. We ran again and when we got back he just dumped me on the bed and stripped me down. Then he stripped and slid into bed to, pulling the covers over us and saying nothing.

"What?" He sounded grumpy and I flipped around to face him.

"Why are you sooo grumpy?" I asked and tried to peck him but I got his nose instead. Eh close enough.

"Because **one** you took that pill, **two** you ran off from them when I told you to stay there, **three** you ran off and got yourself into a fight, **four** you made me take the girl that you got into a fight with _home,_ **five** you ran off from them again, **six** you were drinking with 3 frickin guys who you then let put their hands all over you." He was ranting and he wasn't happy. I swallowed hard as I processed that.

"Well I did deserve it from Leah, and I made you take her home because she was drunk as hell, _Sam_." I replied lowly, annoyed now, and felt him sit up.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Kai? Are you seriously trying to rationalize this right now?" He demanded and I didn't reply and turned over, away from him which seemed to piss him off even more. He shifted me over and was straddling me now.

"You asked, I gave you an answer. Now answer me. How are you going to rationalize the drinking, Kai? The horny guys?" He was realllly mad. He wasn't shaking though, which was a relief for me. He seemed to have worked on his self-control a little bit.

"It was only Jake, Sam." I muttered and I could practically feel him glaring at me when he growled at it.

"That is _such_ **bullshit.** " He barked and I glared back at him in the dark. I wasn't in the mood to deal with his shit.

"Get off." I grumbled and pushed at him.

"No. I want an answer, Kai. I _deserve_ one." He sneered and I seriously thought about hitting him for a second, the only reason I didn't was because I knew it'd break my hand.

"I DON'T KNOW, SAM. OKAY? I ju-just don't know." I started to shake as I screamed at him and put my hands over my face before I started to cry. Some how I thought that my hands being over my face meant that he couldn't hear me either.

"Do you not _get_ that I was scared?" His voice dropped and it snapped me out of the near crying state. He slid back and pulled me towards him, I wrapped my own arms around him.

"Why would you be scared?" I asked quietly into his shoulder as he squeezed me gently.

"Because you were high as fuck and stumbling around, Kai. Leah, Black and his friends all over you, those were all my worst fears for today, literally right in front of me. And you got into them all in the same goddamn night." He mumbled into my hair as he took in deep breaths. I tried to shrug and realized that I couldn't, his arms were wrapped around me completely. I was locked into position. I heard him sigh into my hair and I was now on care and concern mode.

"Well its all over now. I'm back, I'm okay." I tried to sooth him and he pulled back, the little speck of light from my window caught his face. He was frowning at me, he looked tired and worn down and I pulled him gently to me. He obliged and I kissed him softly on the lips, I felt his arms come back around me and pull me to him.

"You okay now?" I asked him after I pulled back and felt him nod on my shoulder. I was going to lay us back down but Sam apparently moved faster than me, already laying down and pulling me towards him. I was the little spoon again. I started to pet the hand and arm that was wrapped around me and almost giggled as I felt him begin to almost purr and nestle his head into the back of mine.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I could hear people down stairs, Sam was gone though his spot was still warm so I figured it hadn't been that long ago. I went to the bathroom and tried to fix hair and looked at myself in the mirror. I was alright...ish. I didn't have too bad of the puffy eyes just...kinda. I glowered at myself in the mirror and decided some concealer was in order for under my eyes.

I got through the routine, pulling my hair up into a ponytail and adjusted my clothes to where they were covering all the essentials. I looked back in the mirror and nodded to myself, it was decent.


	11. Awkwardly Interacting PT2

THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED AND TOLD ME WHAT THEY'D DO, IT WAS GREAT TO READ X)

IF AT ANYPOINT YOU'D CHANGE SOMETHING OR DO SOMETHING DIFFERENT IN THIS STORY, PLEASE DO TELL ME.

 **OKEYDOKEY SO AFTER THIS POINT I MUST DO THREE THINGS,**

 _ **1.) THERE IS A TRIGGER WARNING. STILL BORNS.**_

 _ **I APOLOGIZE FOR THE REPOST BUT THIS IS CRUCIAL. IF I COULD HIGHLIGHT IT AND PAINT IT, I WOULD.**_

2.) No more hints for you of what i'm going to do, guest!^ AND GET A USER NAME. THERES LIKE 5 GUESTS.

3.) Its going to turn much darker than light for a bit.

TWAS OVERDUE.

* * *

"Wheres Sam? And Jared, what the hell are you doing with my baking pan? Is that _muffin_ _mix?_ " I walked over to the kitchen, there were grocery bags all over the counters but Jared seemed to be pouring blueberry muffin mix into a rectangular cake pan...with no spray. He nodded and looked at me warily, I sighed.

"He's picking up the pale face from the airport. We got groceries though, see!" Paul was sitting at the table, sipping coffee and motioned excitedly to the surrounding paper bags. I glared at him for the pale face comment, I was still nervous that he'd wind up feeling unwelcome here anyways.

"One, Jared you're cleaning that up, next time you use the cooking spray or just a muffin pan. Two, no pale face comments around this guy, Paul, and help me put this stuff away." I said between the two and Paul sighed as he got up, rolling his eyes. We slowly worked our way back as Jared continued to push out food, from sliced muffins to hashbrowns and bacon.

It was all set on the table as I grabbed glasses for everyone when Sam came through the door. I came around the corner, smiling, Jared and Paul followed me. The guy following Sam in was shorter, definitely pale, blue eyed and blonde. He had on a pair of coke bottle glasses and a turtleneck. Neither were speaking to each other, Sam was carrying most of his luggage.

"A-are you the um..Ms Waters I'll be staying with?" His voice was squeaky as he looked behind me. I nodded as I turned around to see Paul glaring at him, and smacked his arm. He glared down at me and I raised a brow, shouting 'COME AT ME BRO' in my head.

"Yes, I am! Call me Kai, this is Jared and the grumpy one is Paul. Just ignore him. I'm sure you've met Sam." I pointed at each guy, introducing them to the newcomer. I was trying my damndest to get rid of the awkward as fuck atmosphere going on right now.

"I'm Richard Smith." He mumbled and all four boys were now eyeing each other. I sighed. SO MUCH FOR WELCOMING.

"I'll just show you to your room then." I said with an awkward laugh and walked forwards.I motioned to the stairs as Sam said nothing and went up them. Paul and Jared went back to banging around the kitchen. I went up the stairs and he followed up behind me.

"Where'd you come from?" I asked making conversation as Sam dumped his bags onto his bed.

"California. I'm doing my master thesis on your tribe's local legends." He said warily as Sam turned around from the dumping and stared down at him, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Oh, thats fun! I came up from Arizona, off the navajo reservation down there. What got you interested in the legends?" I continued to try and make conversation as he walked into his room and we followed.

"They struck something in me, I'm not sure to be honest. I've just always loved mythology and the legends here are very detailed." He seemed to talk a lot more when it came to the legends and I smiled. Moving away from Sam's grasp.

"Awesome! Well there's space in the closet and the dresser here. Ummm, I'm right across the hall. Feel free to use the shower, washer, dryer etcetera.. We actually have breakfast on the table now so feel free to come down when you'd like!" I recounted everything looking up at the ceiling, thinking back to see if I missed something.

"Though I'd be sooner rather than later, these guys eat like garbage disposals." I said in a lower voice, motioning back to Sam. Richard cracked a small smile and I patted him on the shoulder, he'd get used to this or it'd be one awkward trip.

"We'll be downstairs, Richard." I called back as I grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him with me to go downstairs.

"So, what do we think?" I asked the group as they sat down at my little breakfast table. Well...it wasn't that small. It could sit over 6-8 people at 70 inches, which was honestly a relief as each guy took up the space of two people. I was leaning on the counter, munching on a literal slice of muffin that Sam handed me.

"I still don't like him living here." Sam responded first, looking at me. I shrugged at that and looked at the other two.

"I think he's awkward as hell. Nothing too much to worry about with those baby blues, right Sam?" Jared replied with a grin and I rolled my eyes, Paul didn't answer. I looked towards the entrance as we heard him come down the stairs, everyone became silent.

"I see you took my advice. Theres bacon, hashbrowns, and eggs." I smiled at him as he came in and welcomed him. He nodded and awkwardly sat down, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Do you want coffee or tea or something?" I asked kindly leaning on his chair.

"Tea would be great, if you have it." He looked back at me and nodded giving me an awkward smile and I nodded back at him with a grin.

"Why does _he_ get the special service?" Jared sounded off from his spot and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Because _he's_ paying to be here. You're here for free." I stated primly and turned back to the fridge, I leaned over to grab out the milk and jumped when the table was hit.

I spun back around to look at the table, Sam and Paul were glaring at Richard while Jared was snickering. I sighed again and went to put water in the kettle, sticking the milk on the table. This shit was getting _real_ old.

* * *

After breakfast or by 1PM, brunch was over, Richard ran back up to his room. I glared at everyone, including Sam as they sat on the couch watching TV.

"You three need to get your shit together. He's a guest here in mine and Sam's care and so far you've been total douches." I stood in front of the three, hands planted on my hips as I faced them. Sam rolled his eyes at me and I glared down at him especially.

"He was looking at your ass, Kai." Sam grumbled and I sighed. Paul and Jared nodded.

"Fine, but for the rest of his trip, you're going to be friendly, or you're going home." I pointed at the other two and they huffed, nodding slowly. I smiled then, happy with the arrangements. Sam smiled at me and pulled me into his lap. I hunkered down as he wrapped his arms around me, I was small enough to be able to curl into a ball and fit on his lap. He kissed my forehead and we continued to watch whatever was on the TV, it was a saturday. Good enough to be lazy.

* * *

Eventually Richard came down as lunch started to be a thing. I had my back turned, squeezing grilled cheese sandwiches into the toastie maker. Sam was leaned on the counter next to me discussing patrol exercises with Paul and Jared and making the sandwiches. When conversation halted, I knew he was here or coming down the stairs.

I cleared my throat as he pulled out a chair and sat down, looking uncomfortable. Sam looked at me and I gave him a pointed look back, glancing between him and Richard. He rolled his eyes and looked back at the table.

"So Richard, what do you do when you're not in school?" Sam asked blankly, I sighed. Good enough, maybe they'd take after him and start talking to this guy.

"I worked in a newspaper company." He responded unsure of what to do with Sam's sudden attention.

"That sounds like fun, what did you do?" I asked as I pulled the next four toasties out of the machine and stuck them on the plate next to me. It had a literal _mountain_ of toasties on it, cheese and ham, or just cheese were up there. I took the plate and set it down on the table, looking over at Paul and Jared. Paul was just glaring across the table but Jared looked mildly interested in the toasties.

"I um, spell checked basically." He said and hesitantly grabbed a ham and cheese. I nodded as I went back to the toatie maker. They'd eat those quickly. I looked back to see that it had the red light on, Sam had already loaded it up. Awwwe. I looked over at him and smiled, he was watching me already and cracked a grin in return. I leaned over and up to peck him and he leaned down for me.

"GET A ROOM." Jared yelled at us, grinning with his mouth full. I rolled my eyes.

"You're in it, Jared." He responded back and crossed his arms, waiting for the protest. Jared frowned and then rolled his eyes as he got it. I pulled the old toasties off and put in the new ones.

"D-do you all live here then?" Richard asked looking between us. I bursted out laughing at the idea while Sam looked horrified.

"Hell no. I'd kill them in their sleep if they lived with us. He snores in his sleep loud enough to wake the dead, and he constantly moves." Sam retorted still looking horrified at the idea as he pointed at Paul then Jared. My toastie routine was slowing down as I put in the last four. Thank god. I was getting really tired of the sandwiches.

"Oh. I see. Well I'd love to get some stories from you guys if you know any." Richard responded as he brushed crumbs off his hands and reached for another on the now empty plate. Sam looked at me, unhappy with his meddling and questions. I gave a pointed look back, he'd play nice or he'd be sleeping on the couch.

"You're better off talking to one of the tribal elders." Sam responded surly. Richard looked back at the plate, looking surprised and confused as he stared open mouthed across the table.

"How'd you guys eat all that?" He asked sounding amazed and I giggled breezily while Sam began to look even more annoyed with Richard's questions. I turned around and sat down the next round, grabbing two for myself.

"Have you seen the size of them? They're like horses." I responded with a grin and motioned to the mentioned _them._ I slid down slowly into the chair next to Richard, Sam was already seated on my other side. He had his arm thrown lazily across the back of my chair, watching Richard like a hawk.

* * *

Dinner passed in the same fashion, Paul and Jared finally left that night around 7. I figured they had been there specifically to watch Richard and get food from my kitchen. Whoops, mine and Sam's kitchen. How strange that was to think about. They'd agreed on some 'running exercies' around 11 and to come back here for lunch.

"Do...do you ever think that your husband and his friends are really warm?" Richard started off shakily and I got distracted by the husband bit. What husband? I was cleaning the kitchen up with Richard while Sam showered upstairs.

"What husband?" I asked and stood up looking at him, confused. He glanced down at my hands and I looked, they were bare.

"My mistake." He said quietly and looked back down to the dishes he was washing in the sink.

"If you mean Sam, I'm honestly not sure what he is. He's not quite a boyfriend either." I said casually motioning to upstairs. He raised a brow at me and shrugged, smirking to himself at the sink.

"Well how about when they're off exercising, I take you on a tour of La Push?" I asked hesitantly after a few minutes of silence, trying to give him a tight smile. He was going to lose his shit when we were grocery shopping.

"Alright. But won't you have to go shopping soon?" He asked as he dried his hands and motioned to the now empty cabinets. I sighed and nodded. They ate so. Frickin. Much.

"Yeah. You're gonna lose your shit when you see how much we buy in a few days." I said with a grin as he widened his eyes at me.

"What's he going to lose his shit about?" Sam sounded off deeply from the corner and I jumped.

"ALERT ME AS TO YOUR PRESENCE, SAMUEL." I spouted quickly and he broke into a combination of chuckles and snorts as I took in deep breaths and put my hand over my heart.

"Samuel?" Richard asked confused. I stood back up and looked between the two.

"Sams short for Samuel." Sam answered sounding annoyed with him. I rolled my eyes and fluffed up Sam's hair as I went past him.

"Woa. Where you goin', babe?" He sounded a little worried as he snagged the back of my jeans, pulling me back into the kitchen.

"I'm going to bed?" I meant to state it but it came out as a question as I looked between Sam and Richard in my kitchen. Richard looked a little awkward and out of place with the couple's interactions going on. I felt bad while Sam seemed to thrive on it.

"Not going to give me a good night kiss?" He asked with a smirk and I narrowed my eyes at him. I flipped him off and kissed it, blowing both the kiss and the 'fuck you' at him.

"There you go." I said sweetly and patted his shoulder as I went past. Sam broke into a grin and let me pass this time.

"She's got some spice to her." I heard Richard say lowly, like he was trying to not have me hear. I heard Sam let out a sarcastic laugh.

"You should have seen her yesterday at the bonfire, man." Sam responded at normal volume and I stifled a giggle. It was still funny to me.

"Is that where she got the neck scratches?" He asked carefully and I could almost see Sam glaring at him as he responded. I touched my neck, they'd scabbed over by now but the memory was still fresh...however fuzzy they were.

"You ask a lot of questions, Richard. But, no. That was a cat fight." He responded just as carefully but verging on irritated. I could tell from the way his voice got tight at the end. I waited at the top of the stairs, wanting to see if I'd have to tell Sam off.

"Looked like nail marks to me." He was baiting Sam and I started to worry that he'd take the bait. Richard was starting to annoy even me with this shit.

"Yeah. She gets that a lot." He said with a short bit of sarcastic laughter. He wasn't even trying at this point, totally stand-offish. A few seconds passed and I heard Richard clear his throat, he felt awkward now.

"I'm going to bed." Sam announced as I heard him turn and catch my eyes at the top of the stairs. He rolled his eyes, cracking a smile as I shrugged. 0 shame right here.


	12. Whale Size

**THANK YOU TO THEHUNGRYRAINBOW, I MAY BE DOING THAT. **

**TO GUEST , I SEE IT GOING _ALL_ THE COLOURS OF THE RAINBOW. (THEHUNGRYRAINBOW, THIS WASN'T MEANT TOWARDS YOU 3) **

* * *

"Bye." Sam called out after an awkward stare off between him and Richard over coffee. He was off to do some 'jogging' with Paul and Jared. Those two hadn't come through yet today and Sam left rather abruptly leading me to believe that there was something more going on. I didn't ask but I was definitely going to be figuring it out.

"Well lets start on the tour then!" I said as I clapped my hands together, Richard jumped at the sound and I pursed my lips. Whoops. He nodded, frowning and got up, I started to clean up the kitchen as he went upstairs.

* * *

I'd shown him the cliffs, the beach, the town hall, where he'd be going in a few days soon, and then the center. He'd gotten pretty tired it seemed so we stopped for lunch at the diner. I was talking a little about how the reservation had come to be and how each building was formed.

I'd slowly realized that I was able to smell what seemed like everything, I could smell Richard's cologne, the smell of hairspray on the waitress's hair, fried eggs and bacon in the back. It was all a little strange for me. I decided to ignore it pretty hard, focusing on Richard's fascination with both my own tribe's stories and the origin of La Push.

"So I've got to ask since we never really finished that conversation..." he started and I pinched my eyes closed. You've got to be kidding me, not again. He leaned in closer to lower his voice but the waitress halted it. She cut in with the food, setting it down and wishing us a good meal. I silently praised the food gods and her as I smelled the food. I'd ordered a waffle with fudge and whip cream, it was huge but holy crap I _don't_ feel bad at all.

"Hey loser." I heard Leah before I saw her. She slid into the same booth as me and I scooched over grumpily. Well at least now he couldn't start to do the gossiping thing.

"Holy shit thats a huge waffle, Kai." Leah exclaimed pointing at the food. She sounded better and when I looked at her, she looked a little better too. The dark circles were gone from her eyes, and she looked like she had a little life in her still. She felt really warm and nice next to me. Though that could just be me as I found all sources of warmth as nice and toastie.

"Yeah I know." I replied as I started to cut it. Maybe the whole Sam issue was behind us, it sounded kinda unrealistic because she held grudges pretty hard, but hey. Maybe it was.

"You're gonna get fat eating like that, Sam's gonna have a whale for a girlfriend." she said with some hint of disdain. I paused my sawing, looking down at the food. Yeah, she wasn't over the issue at all. I continued cutting and tried to ignore the little stabs of pain in my heart. At least she's talking to you, right? I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, that was weird. I could _smell_ Leah. She had a little sweat mixed in with some sort of baby powder deodorant and a flowery perfume...I think I just totally impressed myself right there.

"I don't think he'd mind. She's still pretty." Richard murmured from across the table. I froze my cutting and stared down at my food. For fuck sake's Richard, you never know when to _stop_ talking, do you? Leah slowly turned and looked over the table at him.

"Eh, pretty is as pretty does and she ain't lookin' that good. By the way, who _are_ you?" she responded sounding irate. I again tried to ignore the stabs. She was right but she was being a little bit cruel in it. Though I kinda deserved it, I'd ripped out her heart and stomped on it. Okay I'd just sit through this lunch and try not to cry. Good plan, I like that plan. Let's stick to it.

"Who's the pale face, Kai?" she didn't wait for him to respond and asked me. I felt an eye twitch come on. She could pick on me but she'd better leave him out of this.

"He's a _guest of the tribe_ , Leah _._ " I glared at her, putting down the fork and knife. She rolled her eyes at me and I felt the irritation spike as it happened. I took in another deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Well duh, but why is he here?" she carried on. She was still staring at me, looking mildly annoyed and I looked away.

"Hes studying the local legends." I sighed and tried to say sorry across the table to Richard, it wasn't working very well. He just looked shocked for a bit, not saying anything.

"Damnn. Would you look at those?" she sounded impressed. I was about to ask what she meant when I felt her fingertips touch my throat, in specific the scabs she'd given me. I stilled, the fear was sneaking back up on me and I was caught between crying and shoving her away from me. I was trying instead to just keep breathing and not have an anxiety attack right on the spot.

"Guess _I_ won that one." she stated triumphantly. I slowly nodded, yeah she had. Pretty hard, I mean I had cuts on my leg to from her. She was a vicious drunk, apparently. Who knew?

"Yup! You did." I replied warily, not liking that she was touching my throat. I wasn't sure if I trusted her right now, she wasn't happy with me and she was a little harsh in 'punishing' those who she thought needed it. Her phone started buzzing and she pulled away to answer it, I let out a silent sigh of relief.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm on my way." she spoke into the phone. I looked over at her curiously as she hit the end call button and stood up.

"Well I've got to go. Have fun ballooning up, Kai." she called out as she turned and started walking away. She zipped out her jacket, gave a final wave and was out the door. I turned to look at him across the table, he had just opened his mouth.

"Don't ask." I said as I held up a hand. He closed his mouth, frowning and looked back down at the eggs and bacon he'd gotten. I shifted uncomfortably, my abdomen felt all crampy. Like I was about to get my period which wasn't that odd as I was about to, next week. It could have just been nerves though, the whole thing with Leah had set me the wrong way from the very beginning.

* * *

We'd gone through the store and personally I felt like we'd bought all of their merchandise. Richard, I think, felt the same. He had tried to do the manly thing and not make two trips but he couldn't fully swing the bag out of the back and wound up ripping the bottom open on top of the truck's back latch. My lawn was now covered in various forms of frozen foods.

"Sorry!" he called out to me on the other side. I waved him off, it happens sometimes. The grass was deep and green coloured, it was also wet from the constant mist here. I liked its colour and smell, it was nice and lush. I turned to pick another thing up when I realized it already had a russet hand on it.

"Oh hey." I said awkwardly as I looked up at the owner. Sam was home already apparently. He grinned and pulled me into a hug, smelling my hair.

"Holy crap, Kai. What'd you do?" Paul called out from behind us. I looked back and gave him the finger as he took in the yard, motioning to it. Wait a second...there was more of them. They'd _multiplied._ I guess this was what all the commotion was about this morning.

"You guys multiplied." I shouted at Paul and he nodded. I looked up at Sam then back at the three boys approaching.

"Embry Call. We've met before." he said awkwardly as he got close enough. He put out his hand for me to shake it and I raised my eyebrows, was he seriously trying to be professional right now? I mean I'm being hugged by a shirtless guy and my yard has become an outdoor freezer.

"Uh...Kai Waters. Indeed we have." I pulled myself away from Sam to shake his hand. He nodded quickly and I stared a little bit at him. I'd met him at the center and then again at the bonfire. It'd only been a few days ago but it felt like forever.

"How do you two know each other?" Sam asked curiously. Embry and I blanched as we looked at each other, he'd been...kinda all over me that evening. It wasn't just Jacob that I was hanging off of for part of it. Things had changed now and obviously he knew I was and had been Sam's imprint.

He couldn't lie to Sam but I could...but he'd see the lie the next time they phased which meant I was only putting it off. I was starting to wonder how he hadn't already seen this in Embry's memories. Embry opened his mouth and I held up a hand, if I told him, he couldn't hurt me.

"Kai?" Sam called my name slowly. He was starting to get a little suspicious. I turned to fully face him and took in a deep breath for what felt like the 50th time today.

"He was uh...with Jake when I was..." I tried to form a way this wouldn't be awful. It wasn't happening. Sam's face darkened as he glared at Embry.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." he said sounding a little mad. Embry held up both his hands as Sam took a step in his direction, reaching for his shirt collar. I stepped between them, putting my hands on Sam's chest. He paused and seemed to have elected to just pull me closer to him and away from Embry, still glaring.

"Kai?" I heard Richard's voice from behind us and smiled at him. He looked so awkward and out of place. I reached up and quickly pecked Sam on the lips, dragging his attention down to me.

"Help clean up now and Paul, Jared, and Embry can do dishes tonight." I said. He grinned down at me and nodded, kissing the top of my head as he let go. We all started cleaning up and everything was inside within a few minutes through the use of wolf strength.

* * *

Dinner had gone off mostly without a hitch, they questioned Richard some more about his life and he was slowly opening up. I couldn't say the same for the guys. They were still just as stand-offish as before but it was more out of a fear he'd discover them and tribal law would be broken. So...I let it slide.

"I talked to Leah today." I mentioned casually. We were in bed now, I was curled up into Sam's side. He was still my space heater, and I felt him freeze up. He'd been drawing circles on my arm, happy to have me doing the same to his tummy.

"...did she jump you again?" he asked slowly, not really wanting to know the answer if she had. I shook my head as best as I could, I was laying on his chest.

"Nah. We just...talked." I replied. He continued his circle drawing and I kissed his chest as I hugged him. I was feeling extra cuddly today. The talk with Leah had honestly shaken up my confidence a little and I didn't like it at all.

"Sam? Can I ask you something that's probably really silly?" I asked. I was trying to think of phrasing it in a way that it wouldn't be connected to Leah. He Mhm'd and pulled me a little closer.

"Would you still love me if I were fat?" I questioned quietly. Sam paused his circles again and I felt him turn to look at me.

"Kai, I'd love you even if you suddenly thought the aliens were attacking. Short, tall, round, skinny, crazy, sane, whatever. I still love you." he replied softly. I was about to have an aw moment when I heard the door open to Richard's room. Sam growled lowly and I put my hand over his mouth, trying to listen. He shuffled a little bit and a door opened, but never closed. I looked over at Sam as he moved to stand up.

"Wait!" I hissed. I was trying to grab after him but he was a lot faster than I was.

"He's going through the closet." Sam whispered. I paused, why would he go through the _closet?_ I was about to speak again when I heard our bedroom door open and Sam stepped out. Jesus, that man was fast.


	13. Time to hide

_**I'M BACK! HI :3**_

* * *

"I'd like to know what you think you're doing." Sam's voice rang out and I peeked around the door. He had striped Pajamas and he seemed just as startled as I was. Sam however was very much determined, if anything he was angry. I hadn't actually gotten around to going through that closet just yet so I was kinda wondering what he found in there. Or maybe just more of what he was looking for.

"U-uh. Eh Hem." He stood up and backed out of the closet for the time being. He had the look of a guilty man and was avoiding eye contact with Sam entirely.

"I suppose this isn't the bathroom at all then. Sorry, I left my glasses on the night stand." Richard replied meekly as Sam towered over him.

"Would you like a private escort to the bathroom or what then?" Sam bit out and I thumped him over the back of the head as I came out of the bedroom.

"I'm sorry, ignore him. Hes grumpy when he first wakes up." I replied happily and held his arm to lead him to the bathroom.

"Theres the bathroom! We'll be going now!" I patted his arm and then pulled Sam back into the bedroom. It was a difficult job as he was one giant ass motherfucker.

We were laying in bed again, Sam was sitting on the edge however. He was waiting for the closing of Richard's door and the quieting of foot steps. It came eventually and he stayed up for a little longer before he laid down.

"Why are you so hard on him?" I asked quietly. He didn't say anything for a bit before sighing.

"I don't trust him, Kai. Hes just...there's something off about him. I can feel it." He sounded like he was choosing his words carefully. I couldn't blame him for that. I sighed and hugged his arm. Falling asleep.

* * *

There was another face off for breakfast. This time between all four of them and myself. Richard seemed to not notice anything that was going on. I turned around and set down another plate of muffins, turning back around for a napkin.

"Uh." I heard Richard say something and turned back around to see the muffins...gone. Literally all of them were just straight up gone. I glared at Sam and his crew. They all were looking away, except Sam. He and I had a glare contest before he put one back stiffly.

"We're going." He stood up from the table and turned to leave. I rolled my eyes before I patted Richard on the back and went to the door.

"Sam, what the hell? Even though you don't like him, hes still our guest." I bit out trying to be quiet only for Richard. I already knew Sam's pack mates would hear us clear as day.

"Hes _yours._ Not mine. I never wanted the bastard here. Hes nosy, stupidly oblivious and all together a bad character, Kai." Sam snapped back and I glared at his tone.

"You're just paranoid because its another male! You think I'll leave you for him, _don't_ you?" I started to grin cruelly. He was being an asshole. He was literally bullying Richard right behind my back.

"Thats ridiculous. The guys hang around here all the time and you don't see me getting pissed off about them, do you?" His voice was raising which just led me to believe I was right.

"They're under _your_ command. They'd never step one foot out of line with your domineering ass all over them!" I lowered my voice for the command but felt it rise by the end of it. He scoffed.

"Well hell, don't want you _under my domineering command_ anymore then! I won't be back til hes gone! ENJOY YOUR TIME WITH YOUR NEW BOYFRIEND, KAI." He'd gone into full rage mode, only proving me right.

However he was also shaking violently by the end of it and slammed the door as he ran out of it. A few seconds later, everyone else left after him, closing the door softer than him. None of them made eye contact with me and for once I was glad for it. I went back to the kitchen and ignored the angry howls coming from the forest around me.

"That sounds a little like a wolf." Richard stated sounding mildly disinterested. I focused on washing dishes and shrugged. It was odd that he sounded so disinterested in them considering most would be terrified.

"Where else would the tribe legends come from?" I asked sarcastically. He was quiet for a second.

"Sounded like it was in pain too." He replied slowly. I paused my washing for a second at his insight before shaking it off and shrugging again.

"Probably ran into a branch or something." I said lowly. The thought did make me pop a grin at some point. The conversation ended there for a bit until I sat back down at the table, reading a book I'd brought in from the living room.

"So how long have you lived in this house, Kai?" He asked and I looked up at him with his coke bottle glass and...lack of meek expression? Interesting. I glanced at him for a second before looking back down at the book.

"Well I used to live here with my mother until my dad walked out on us. Then we moved up to a Navajo reservation, now I'm back here for a bit." I replied keeping a light tone in my voice.

"Huh. Interesting." Was all he replied. None of his usual curiosity was about today, apparently. I fought the want to look up at him and instead focused on staring at the book.

"You're kinda staring hard at that book." He stated and I nodded.

"Suuuper interesting." I replied quietly. I flipped the page when it was taken out of my hands by him. That stopped me for a second, I stared at him. He was grinning, he liked the surprise and confusion on my face.

"Can I have that back?" I asked, trying to keep a calm face and voice. This boy did _not_ want to test me right now.

"I'm looking at it." He responded and winked. Where was the sudden confidence coming from? What the fuck? I felt my eyes narrowing but tried to hold them back. I just stared at him till he slid it back across the table.

"So by any chance, you got a picture of your old man?" He asked me, sounding curious. I raised a brow and shook my head.

"Only one my mother let me keep was the one in my head." I replied stiffly. I got very uncomfortable very fast with the talk of my father. He nodded his head, accepting the answer. He went quiet again for a few seconds.

"Did he look like this?" I heard some rustling as I looked up to see him pull out his wallet and hand me a picture. I stared at it for a second. There was black haired man with brown eyes and darker skin than most of our people. He worked in the sun a lot then. There appeared to be a woman next to him, with his arm wrapped around her but she'd been ripped out of the picture. My voice was caught up in my throat. It was my father.

"How did you get this?" I threw the picture back at him as I stood up. I was furious. Enough was enough. He just raised a brow and tried to keep a grin off his face.

"Its pretty normal to keep a picture of your old man around, right?" He replied easily, like I wasn't about to have a breakdown in the kitchen with a full out stranger watching me.

"You mean thats _your_ father?" I asked him quietly. He shrugged.

"Kinda. He came around for my mother when I was like eight. He stuck around till the stupid asshole died in a drunk wreck a while back." He said this just as easily as before, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back in the chair. I hope he falls and busts his stupid head open.

I watched him watch me and it occurred to me. He was _enjoying_ this. The emotions going up and down, he was loving the looks on my face. Well fuck you buddy. I took in a deep breath and gave him a small pitying smile. He stared at it for a second, analyzing it with a frown.

"Well thats too bad. Time to take you to the elders!" I said and clapped my hands together, rushing past him to go up the stairs when he caught me by a stupid ass belt loop. I turned to glare at him, shoving his hand off of me.

"If you don't mind, keep your _hands off of me._ Okay?" I finished with a smile to confuse the hell out of him. I was sweating like crazy and I wanted to vomit but that was going to have to wait. I wasn't going to let him see that.

"Alright, alright." He pulled his hand back with a smile, he'd gotten a rise out of me. Even if it was a small one. I sighed to myself and continued up the stairs. I can do this.

* * *

We were driving faster than normal because honestly, I just wanted him out of the car. He was unnerving. When we were leaving, I motioned for him to go first. It was all fine and good until he turned to me and basically faked me out. I thought he was about to jump me and I flinched. I shouldn't have flinched. I kept thinking about it on the way, he was trying to scare me, hurt me. It was working and it meant I literally just showed him it was.

"We're here." I stated calmly and stared straight ahead. It was Billy Black's place. I waited for him to get out of the car before I did, keeping a vigilant eye on him. As soon as we popped out of the car, he turned meek and timid again. He shuffled and waited, shoulders and head pointed down. What the fuck.

"BILLY?" I yelled out towards the shed just in case he was out in the yard. Jacob came out of the shed a minute later. He'd put on some serious muscle and looked mildly happy to see me, covered in grease stains.

"Hey Kai! May want to keep your voice down, Uleys in there with him. Said he needed him and couldn't wait apparently." I blanched for a second and watched as Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Either way, how ya been? Haven't seen you since the bonfire." He put down the greased rag he was holding and hugged me. I unceremoniously patted his back, not sure about what else to do with such a big guy. He smelled like sweat, deodorant, and grease. He'd been working on cars then.

"Jacob!" Billy barked from the porch and scared both of us. I jumped hitting his chin with my head, causing him to jump as well. We sprang apart as I rubbed my head and spun around. I was still nervous about keeping my back to Richard. He was watching the porch now, paper and pens in hand. I looked towards the porch to see an angry as hell Sam. We made eye contact briefly until turned away and ran towards the forest, still shaking.

"Jeez...whats his problem?" Jacob was still rubbing his chin, looking at Sam as he ran.

"I pissed him off." I stated and Jacob gave a slap on the back, grinning.

"Good job, Kai!" He was starting to chuckle and I rolled my eyes. I still held some massive amounts of guilt from it but it'd have to be solved later. I heard the door shut again and assumed Richard went inside.

"So who was the guy?" He asked curiously as he motioned me back to the shed. He picked up the gray cloth on his way in.

"Hes here to study the tribe's local legends. Just...stay away from him." I said quietly, looking behind me. He stilled for a second.

"You okay, Kai?" He sounded a little concerned, I turned around and smiled at him.

"Perfect!" I waved him off with a smile. He watched me for a bit but slowly nodded, turning back around to a car he was working on.

* * *

A while later Richard came back out of the house, I said goodbye to Jacob and drove us back. His persona changed again. He was all in my space and every time I'd shift side ways, he'd shift even closer.

"Alright. Get out now!" I said happily as I turned off the car and sat there, waiting for him to move. I began to twiddle my fingers when he didn't, I didn't know why I couldn't just open the door and get out now. Hes not stopping me. My heart beat had been going 90 miles an hour since we left the Black's and I was locked up.

"You look a little uncomfortable, Kai." He stated as I felt him run a finger down my arm, making me freeze. I cleared my throat a bit and attempted to move to unlock the door.

Why hadn't I told anyone? But what was I supposed to actually tell them? He had picture of my dad and liked seeing me freak out? Like they'd believe that. He was a freakin' mouse around other people. I should have asked Sam. I need Sam.

I cleared my throat and forced myself to unlock the door and get out. I slammed the door shut and went into the house. As soon as I closed the door behind me, I dashed up the stairs and locked the door to my bedroom. I tried to pull out my cell phone to discover it was gone. I guess I dropped it in the run.

Oooookay. Deep breaths. You're totally fine. I don't even know why you're so panicked about this guy. Sam would have to come around again soon. Right? I mean someone would. I thought about Leah coming around but knew she'd never do it. The door knob jiggled for a second and I went into full out panic mode until I remembered it was locked. Thank god.

"Kai?" I head Richard's 'confident' voice come out, he was smiling too. I didn't respond, just tried to lower my breathing noises. He walked away chuckling and I released a breath heavily. Oooo my god what the hell. There was nothing else for a few more hours until the sun had gone down. I hadn't turned on the lights in the room when it had for whatever reason I couldn't consciously understand. I was still panicking and freaking out. The door started to jiggle again.

"Aw come on, Kai. Its not fun if you lock yourself in." He was almost whining and it made me ill to my stomach but I wasn't coming out. It was quiet for a few seconds before he flat out banged on the door.

"Don't fucking ignore me, Kai!" He was almost yelling, but not quite. It was really just the banging that scared me. I almost busted into tears but stopped halfway.

"Fine! Whatever." He grumbled and then I heard the foot steps walkaway. He was stomping but just hard enough for me to feel the tiny shakes. I held back the tears for a little more. I'd have to sleep at some point but I really reaaally didn't want too.


	14. AN STORY ON HOLD

Hi all!

Soooo, I am having increasing troubles with continuing this story. If anyone has **_constructive_** criticism, please do tell me! ^-^

Also! If you have read through over 35,000 words and 14 chapters of my story to tell me you wish they'd die, I would wish that you'd do the right thing and just keep your mouth shut. I listened to Guest simply because they had **_constructive criticism._**

Anyways! I'm sorry to all the readers who were enjoying this story, but it shall be put on hold for now! ^-^

Hugs for all,

-Christi

 _-Edit December 1st, 2015-_

As I have been getting constant reviews about this and I'm not in the mood to produce a chapter detailing it, Kai is **not** pregnant. (Instead research **_stress_** ) Alsoalso, its not the flaming reviewers that I am having trouble with its that I have literally no ideas for where to go with this.


	15. What a weird day

_**TRIGGER WARNING!**_

 _ **ABUSE!**_

 _ **GRAPHIC VIOLENCE!**_

 _ **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_

 ** _Got me some ideas going again, though I've been working on the other Veela story quite a bit lately. I'll probably also update TWINSISES in a little while. Oh! Did I mention I joined AO3? Surpise muthafucka. This story is on there like most of mine but I tend to update AO3 first then fanfiction._**

* * *

I jumped out of a dead sleep I hadn't realised I'd fallen into due to a few gun shots being let off through the door. **BANG BANG BANG**. I pulled my knees up against my chest and bit down on the left one, trying to not scream out. I was between paralyzed fear and the screaming in terror kind. The door was kicked open and the lights turned on. Richard's face grinned back at me as he held a matte black hand gun.

"You know, my original idea really was just to get the stories and leave but god. You were just _so_ interesting, and pretty. Always wanted those things in a wife." He declared walking closer to me. I watched him through tearful eyes. He leaned down and rubbed a piece of my hair between his fingers, just smiling now.

"Come on now, girl. Up up. We've got places to go, might as well grab yourself another shirt and pants. Its going to be a long ass trip." He motioned with his free hand for me to get up. I did, slowly. He had taken his finger off the trigger itself, instead he was resting it on the trigger guard. I turned towards the dresser and started pulling shirts and pants out, slowly.

"W-where are we going?" I stuttered still facing the dresser. Honestly, I had no idea that were was apparently a loaded weapon in the house.

"Hmmm. I'm not sure. Just off the reservation for now. Need someplace we can start over without your guard dog coming after, ya feel? I was getting tired of the meek Richard anyways." He spoke thoughtfully, like he truly planned on us leaving town together. I turned around, fully packed now.

He motioned towards the splintering door. I took in a deep breath as a bit of confidence hit me. Maybe I could just knock him over and run faster than him? Maybe? Its time to try anyways. I turned as if I was about to walk through the door when instead I shoved him as hard as I possibly could. It was a pretty good shove except for the fact I just pissed him off and he seemed to be more graceful than I was. I saw the butt of the gun before I really felt it hit, the sight seemed to be enough to knock me out.

When I awoke I was in a slight state of confusion, I wasn't sure where I was or why I couldn't move my arms. I pulled at them as hard as I could before a door opened next to me, I jumped and spun to see who it was.

"Well at least I know I didn't hit you too hard, wouldn't want a brain dead wife." Richard declared as he slammed the car door shut and put the key in the ignition. I looked around and saw we hadn't even left the reservation yet. In fact we were still in my drive way. I felt cold metal pushing into my thigh and looked down to the stupid handgun again.

"Why?" I asked in whisper as the engine ignited and we started moving. He chuckled merrily like I'd just told a great joke.

"Well I didn't really want any more attempts against me, figured this was the best way to get you to obey until you understand I'm doing this for us." He explained the fact I was zip tied to the car door and the gun pushing into my thigh as he drove along bumpy roads. Why me? Why did I have to find the crazys?

It was dark out still but I wasn't sure what time it was. I glanced down at the clock to see a lit 5:03...what day was it? Saturday? Maybe. I wasn't really sure anymore. I couldn't remember the actual date. I knew what year we were in but it stopped there. The ride was silent for a while, just traveling down the bumpy dirt roads of La Push. My heartbeat had almost calmed down. We had to be almost out of La Push by now, assuming he knew where he was going.

I was staring out the window when I first heard sound of a wolf howling, he sounded angry and worried at the same time. Though we were passing through a heavy forest area, I could see the cement road starting up ahead. It marked the end of La Push territory. There was a mocha coloured wolf near it, it was Jared I think. We made eye contact as the tires hit the pavement and crossed over the line. I gave him a sad smile as he let out a loud howl.

"God. You guys do have a lot of wolves around here. How does no one die from them?" Richard asked sounding sincerely curious. It was unnerving how it seemed to him we were just taking a drive around town, he was so friggin' casual about all of this. I was glad he didn't know about the whole wolfs thing.

"The people and the wolves live in h-harmony." I started to choke up on the end of the sentence, tears free falling again. It seemed like either I was going to move to god knows where or be shot by this asshole.

"Its kinda nice to hear you crying again. We can work up to all the other fun emotions later, though tonight I want to see your orgasm face. I think its going to be my favourite, _Kai._ "He stated after a few seconds, sounding lusty as he let of of the gun. I turned my head away and bit down on the sides of my cheeks as I felt his hand drift over my thigh.

"Please." I was balling my hands into fists as I tried hard to tune out everything. He chuckled like it was a game, like I actually wanted what he was doing.

"Please what?" He asked as his hand went up the tank top I had one. I tried to stop the tears from falling but it wasn't quite working.

"Please _stop,_ Richard. I DON'T WANT THIS." I begged, getting a bit hysterical and started to squirm as he hand traveled even further. He suddenly gripped my side roughly, squeezing hard. I yelped at the contact, he was right on a rib.

"I'm not Richard anymore! I'm..." His grip relaxed a little as he seemed to think about it.

"Call me, _Sam._ " He sneered giggling to himself at his joke. He let go of my side and was almost to the underside of my bra as I started to squirm even more. I stilled at what sounded like metal landing on metal. He stopped too, looking around at the ceiling and the back. I opened my eyes to see a pale, red-eyed woman looking back at me through the passenger window. I stared at her as she stared at me for a few seconds, she smiled at me and put a finger to her lips. I blinked twice at her actions before I just started screaming bloody murder.

"WHAT?" Richard screamed looking at me as I screamed. The car swerved a little as he jerked from my sudden scream. I just continued, unable to stop. Everything, the fight with Leah, the guilt, the hiding in my room for hours, my door being shot open, being hit with a gun, it was all just too much, too fast. I literally could not stop _screaming_.

"SHUT UP, BITCH." I looked at him as he reached over and slapped me with as much force as he seemed he could put into it. My head bounced off the glass window right as we heard a loud THUMP on the front of the car. This time it was a golden eyed, blonde haired woman. She looked angry and it sounded like she snarled as she broke the fucking windshield, WITH HER FIST.

Richard swerved almost immediately after as I tried to shield my eyes from the incoming glass shards. Its hard to do that when you're tied to a car door handle. I heard the gun shift of the seat and fire into the floorboard with a shaking **BANG** near my feet. I shrieked at the noise as we tumbled, the road had apparently let out into a deep ditch. I never really realized it until I was flipped upside down and the driver's air bags went on as I stared at green dirt.

"Watch out for her head, Rose." A voice that sounded like a soft arpeggio being played on the harp warned whoever else. It was the oddest thing, how pretty her voice was and how much my head hurt. This can't possibly be happening to me right now.

"I'm watching, Irene. Calm down."Another voice sounded as I stared out at dirt. This one reeked of elegance and money but it was just as pretty as the last female. Maybe I was dead, this is what angels sound like. Maybe I'd even sound like that some day. I felt the car shake some more as the ceiling seemed to be pulled off as though it was a tin can lid.

"Is she awake?" A male sounded this time, his voice was deeper and more easy going. How did they pull the top off so _easily_? Why was I questioning this part when I was tied up to my car with a bullet hole in the floor board?

"How am I supposed to know, Emmett?" The elegant one sounded exasperated. I heard the first one sigh and tell them to get out of the way. I could feel eyes on me and turned my head to the side, slowly. It was the same woman from my window.

"Heeey. I'm Irenta, just call me Irene though." She sound friendly enough with her red eyes and curly brown hair. I just stared at her blankly, she frowned in response.

"Alice, shes not responding. Shes just kinda...sitting there." Irene sat back up calling to whoever Alice was. I continued to stare blankly at the space where her head used to be.

"Well we'll get her out if nothing else." Another female responded, this time she had a silvery bell-like voice it was similar to Irene's voice. I felt a pull near my hands and looked to see someone's nail simply cut the zip ties and pulled me out of the seat. I looked over at yet another pale women with gold eyes, her hair was chopped short and spiked in every direction. I looked back at the truck, it was totally crumpled and destroyed, the top had been peeled back, the sides were pushed in and all the tires I could see looked mangled.

"God Sam's going to kill me. His mate is completely brain dead, Ali." I looked back at the brown haired one, Irene I think. She looked worried and nervous. I looked around, there was only those two and the blonde female and a male. They were all so pale and pretty, it was almost a little odd.

"Nonsense. She'll be okay, shes just...adjusting I suppose. Shes been through a lot and shes kinda bleeding a lot, baby." I looked back again at who I assumed was Alice. It was obvious they were a couple as well as the blonde and the man were one.

"Hes close, I can smell them." The blonde woman announced. This was just the...oddest day. How does she _smell_ him? Well I mean, why was I questioning that when she just peeled the lid off my truck like it was a thing of sardines?

* * *

 _ **The Irenta/Irene/Ira mentioned is not an actual character by Meyer, infact shes an OC of mine from the story 'TWINSIES'. In essence she's Bella's twin sister and Alice's mate. One doesn't particularly need to read the story, this was just in case anyone was wondering x)**_


	16. It'll be okay again one day

_**The Irenta/Irene/Ira mentioned is not an actual character by Meyer, infact shes an OC of mine from the story 'TWINSIES'. In essence she's Bella's twin sister and Alice's mate. One doesn't particularly need to read the story, this was just in case anyone was wondering x)**_

 _ **Also! I do not claim to know anything**_ **_about medicine, if at any point you sit there and go "no way in hell she'd do that", please forgive the writer because they're not a nursing or medical major, they're international studies. I did look up accident doctors and all but its difficult to get anything more than personal injury lawyers talking._**

* * *

"Kai!" I could hear Sam's voice but I couldn't see him. He sounded both angry and terrified, what a combo. Maybe I was just imaging it. Now _that_ I could totally see after everything that just happened.

"Sam, shes alright but she should see Carlisle." I could hear Irene talking to him now, maybe I wasn't imaging him. I turned my head to make eye contact with him, Paul and Jared were running behind him but they were all human. I wonder why I thought Jared had been a wolf.

"Give her to me, she'll see the reservation's doctor." He demanded as he got closer to us, his eyes on mine the entire time. I could feel Irene's grip tighten around me, she was getting protective apparently.

"Sam, you're shaking. She _needs_ to see a doctor soon. Carlisle will be here soon anyways." She stated sounding nervous and worried. He growled and suddenly my view was blocked by Alice and the blonde. Rose.

"GIVE HER TO ME. NOW, IRENTA." He roared at her. His eyes were on me still, he was starting to look like he might actually phase. I broke the contact to watch Jared and Paul put their hands on his trembling shoulders. I wonder where Embry was.

"Why isn't Carlisle good enough?! She was just in a wreck to start with, god only knows what else happened to her!" She sounded almost like she was pleading with him.

"Because he's a _leech._ You've only been around maybe a year, you don't understand why we don't like your kind! Just give her to me, bloodsucker!" He wasn't as loud as before but he sounded just as angry. I could feel Irene's sudden intake of air when he called her a bloodsucker.

"Ira, baby. Give her to him. She's his mate, you're going to break our treaty otherwise." Alice looked back at us, she was still in the crouched position. I thought about trying to just walk this off but for some reason I just couldn't quite get my body to function with me. My mind kept scraping back to the door and the shattering of my windshield, each time it'd just lock my legs in place and steal the sound out of my throat. I was just getting more and more terrified.

"What if he phases and hurts her? Its not safe, Ali!" She pulled me even tighter to her chest, even going so far as to angle me away from Sam's view. I felt almost comforted by it. She felt warm and safe even though I just saw her on the side of a moving truck. Which honestly, should be reason enough to _not_ feel comfortable around someone.

"Shes not yours to keep safe, Ira. She's his and you need to give her to him." Alice tried to reason with her and I almost wanted to say 'no, I want to stay with her' but I didn't. Nothing was going to my mouth, it just all stayed in my brain.

"On one condition! I get to see her when I want." She declared, looking back at Sam. I looked back at Sam as he seemingly weighed the options.

"Fine, but no one else is allowed to come with you. You'll be escorted to and from the border, Leech. Now, **give her to me**." He decided, taking a step forward. I felt her arms release a little as I moved to take a step towards him. I'd really only shifted my knee before Sam grabbed me up out of her arms. The car started to make noises and we all paused. I'd almost forgotten he was in there...Hes in there. Theres a gun in there. My heart beat kicked back up, Sam looked down at me, worried.

"Kai, whats wrong?" He asked sounding even more worried than he looked as I just pointed at the car. I was still unable to speak for some reason, I wasn't sure why. Words just weren't happening.

"Theres another human in there. He...seemed to have beat the crap out of her. When we got her out she was zip-tied to the door handle." Irene tried to place the words carefully but gave up half way. Either way she put it, Sam was going to be furious anyways.

"Paul, Jared, grab him. Hes facing the council then the government if he lives long enough." Sam commanded as he turned away from the car with me in his arms. I was being carried bridal style again. How nice. I looked over his shoulder to watch Rose and Alice pat the shoulders of Irene, she looked sad and torn. I waved at her and watched as she gave me a small smile, waving back until we started running and she was out of sight.

* * *

When we arrived back at home, Embry was sitting on the front porch with a female. She was taller than average but definitely one of the tribe, she'd been holding a black bag and was grinning at Embry.

"Doctor!" Sam called out sounding panicky and she turned to look at him, the smile disappearing off of her face. Her eyes zeroed in on me, inspecting everything as she went.

"Ah! Sam. Just sit her down over here." Her voice was calm and contained as she motioned to the porch next to her. I was sat down next to her with a soft thump.

"Hi, Kai, I'm Doctor Anna. You don't look too bad except for some cuts but I'm just going to check you over anyways, okay?" She had a nice smile as I stared blankly at her. I didn't want to talk and I couldn't seem to get my head to nod so I wound up just...staring at her.

"Shes not spoken at all since the wreck." Sam spoke hurriedly, sounding desperate. She shined a light in my eyes and I cringed at the sudden invasion of white light into my eye, pulling away from it.

"Kai, does anything hurt?" She asked another question, watching me stare at her some more. She tilted my head up, looking and releasing me after. She didn't say anything as she opened up a alcohol pad, dotting at my head then arms and legs. She put a blood pressure wrap over my arm, pumping it full and humming at the same time. Nodding to herself when she was done and pulling it off.

"She may just be in shock, Sam. Physically, there is nothing going on except some swelling on her head. It looks like she got hit with something but it could just be from the wreck. I'll give you some scripts for a muscle relaxer for some pain relief but outside of that she may just need some time and counselling. If she starts to complain of something, loses consciousness, seizes, get her to the ER." She stated plainly looking back at Sam with a sympathetic expression.

I continued to stare out at the garden even when Dr Anna had disappeared out of view. I could see Sam cross side to side as he paced. He looked worried and frustrated. I didn't really know what I could do to help right now. I didn't particularly want to go back inside alone but I couldn't call out and ask Sam to just not leave me alone ever.

"Well at least nothing's wrong with her physically, Sam. Good thing we got the doctor so quick to when the clinic's closed." Embry added, ever the optimist. Sam just growled.

"I'm going to see about the bastard that did this to her. She wouldn't have gotten in that car willingly." Sam spoke darkly as he stormed away and I frowned, he couldn't leave me. He wasn't allowed too. I tried to yell to tell him I needed him here, I couldn't go inside without him. I was too scared. I got one arm raised before he disappeared out of my sight.

"Well, come on Kai." Embry attempted to pick me up but I shook my head. I wasn't going in there. I looked at him and crossed my arms, I wasn't doing it.

"You need to sleep, Kai." He sighed and tried to pick me up again. I scooted away this time, putting my back against a porch beam and pulled my legs up to my chin. I **wasn't** going in there without him. Embry tried a few more times before he just gave up and sat down next to me. He was silent for a little while with his head in his hands before he looked over at me.

"So...not really sure what to say in this situation. You?" He asked and I stared at him for a second before I got my body to do what I wanted and shrugged. He gave me a small smile as he took in my appearance.

"You know Leah and Jake are up for phasing soon? Mhm. Its gonna suck." He questioned as I tilted my head trying to communicate a 'really?' or a 'oh?'. It seemed like he got it because he responded to my actions like I'd spoken.

"Jake's actually supposed to be alpha but Sam phased first, we all think hes going to remain in command even when Jake phases." He carried on the conversation and I kept listening. Embry and I hadn't really had a chance to talk normally like I had with the rest of the pack. It was nice how casually he spoke with me. It continued until the sun came up and Sam was finally back.

He had his shirt off and a new pair of shorts on when he was speed stomping up the driveway. He looked up and narrowed in on Embry and I sitting on the porch. He sped up looking between us with a frown.

"Call, you were supposed to take her _inside_." Sam bit out, glaring at Embry. I frowned and reached for Sam's hand to try and tell him that he tried but I didn't want to go inside. He'd opened his mouth again and paused to look down at me holding his hand loosely.

"She refused too." He explained heatedly and I nodded in response. It was completely true. Sam sighed and ran a hand through his short hair. He seemed to think about something for a second before he crouched down and looked me in the eyes.

"Will you go in now, for me?" He asked softly, taking both of my hands. I watched him for a second or two before slowly nodding. He gave me a small grateful smile as he stood again.

"Can I go?" Embry asked hesitating as he looked between us. Sam nodded giving a loud pat on the back as Embry walked past him. I moved to stand after Embry had left but found there was a pain in my ankle that was rather sharp. It made my right knee buckle before Sam caught me.

I frowned as I looked at him with tears prickling my eyes, it hadn't been hurting before but I didn't know how to tell him that with out words. I was stressed, I couldn't speak but there were so many things I wanted to tell him. I wanted to say I was sorry for yelling, that I loved him, that I didn't want him to leave me alone here, that I wanted this house to be safe for me again, that I wanted to feel safe again outside of his hold. It felt like it was all my fault, that I'd just done this to myself again. I wanted some normality. I just wanted to feel okay again.

"It'll be okay again some day, baby. I promise." He nodded as though he understood and bent down, gently picking me up.

* * *

 **BTW I have literally no idea why so many of you like this story ...**

 **Its as popular as my best story out of the Buffy verse but has significantly less words.**


	17. Getting better the long way 'round

Richard had apparently been from the university but his name wasn't actually Richard. It'd been Micheal. Micheal Rowers. He was wanted in his home town of Kokomo Indiana for the hit and run of his own step-father. Sam had sat me down to explain this information and when we got to the part of where he was now...Sam merely shrugged and said "Not here, anymore." I'd just nodded to it. I was still dealing with everything from the night before.

Months passed within the blink of an eye and still I couldn't get out words. Sam basically stayed with me round the clock and I tended to grip him like my life depended on it. I was skittish and awkward around most people outside of the pack and my situation had been hush-hush around me for the time that had passed. I'd begun to get visits from Irene until Autumn rolled around and she had to go with her coven. In the past few months around her, I'd worked up to a quiet conversation with Sam. My past confidence and glory were almost gone by the time I remembered how to speak with emotions.

The pack itself had started to expand after Embry phased and with them, imprints began to join the group. In late November, the first, Kim was introduced to me for the first time. She was sweet, quiet, and compassionate in her own ways but also quite young.

"Hi!" She seemed to be very excited about meeting me if not a little nervous. Her hand shook as she waved and I watched Jared's eyes smile at her in the usual love-sick fashion for an imprinter.

I nodded to her and looked toward's Sam to welcome her. He merely looked back at me with a brow raised. He was waiting on me to do it, ever since the therapist told him to slowly push me farther...well...he had. He'd started forcing me to speak to Paul or anyone else in the pack instead of being a communicator between both parties.

"Well, come in."I cleared my throat awkwardly and stepped aside for her. She bounced on in, Jared following her to the kitchen. I could feel Sam's hand move to lay on the small of my back as he leaned down.

"Good job, baby." He whispered and kissed my hair. It felt good to have Sam proud of me at times, he'd been around for everything which lead me to depend on him for just about everything.

I called Leah a little after to try and apologize one more time for what I'd done to her and Sam but I found the words wouldn't come out when she asked me to just not call her anymore. I couldn't explain why the words wouldn't come out and she thought I'd just pranked her.

"Hey Jared. Whose this?." Paul called out to the new comers as they walked in. Sam and I followed, well I walked forwards and he followed my foots steps almost entirely precisely.

"Kim. Kim this is Paul, resident hot head." Jared motioned to Paul with a serious smirk on his face as I rolled my eyes. Paul merely flipped him off as he took his plate of food and went into the living room to watch some game. Jared turned immediately after to help Kim with fixing a plate and asking where she wanted to sit. She did the most surprising thing I'd seen in a long time.

"Actually I'd like to sit with, Kai. If thats alright." She looked to Jared who looked at Sam who eventually just looked at me. I nodded finally and Sam slowly but surely moved out of the kitchen to go watch the game with his pack mates. Embry and Quil came through afterwards, slowly moving through the buffet style kitchen, saying hi and going to the living room.

"Kai, I know everyone else won't say anything and it's okay if you don't either, but uh...what happened with the outsider last year? I mean I keep asking Jared but he just says 'bad stuff' and leaves it at that." We'd been silent up til now and I was thrown off by the sudden question from a girl that seemed to be quiet as hell usually. I guessed Sam had put a choke command on the information, leaving only myself or him to freely give it away.

"Uh..."I stared at her for a few seconds as the noise inside the living room died down as well. They were listening now. Maybe she hadn't been told about the fact that the boys all had ridiculous hearing. Boy, was she going to feel silly after Jared drops the imprint bomb.

"I was just wondering because everyone in the tribe talked about it being a big deal but no one knows anything but rumors. I mean the guy just disappeared into thin air." She'd started to mumble and looked down, seeming to be embarrassed. I could feel the air in my chest become constricted as I stared at her, at a complete loss of what to say.

"Um..." I started again. I couldn't get words out. There were some hushed but strained whispers from the living room until I heard the couch squeak and heavy, quick foot steps lead to a large Sam come around the frame. Kim looked back at him, starting to blush as I stared at him like a fish with no water.

"Kim. How about you go sit with Jared." Sam regarded her with the same air of confidence and command as he did with Jared. She nodded slowly and moved to sit in the living room. He looked back at me and sat down in her spot, concerned as I continued to stare at the spot he'd been standing in. He hesitantly reached towards me, I jerked back as I remembered who he was. He was Sam, he was okay.

Kim didn't ask anymore questions after that. She kept it to the usual topics for imprinteés to discuss, their imprints. She'd complain of Jared's over protective tendencies while I'd simply laugh. Sam was worse but I needed his protection at times. I didn't see Ira anymore. She'd become a substitute mother figure of sorts to the point only one pack member would have to escort her here.

It was then that Jacob Black joined the pack, loud and almost as angry as Paul was. He hated vampires with a passion for making him into what he was and for taking away his ability to talk to Bella. She'd been going through a rough time since her twin, Irene, disappeared. I didn't know what to tell him about Irene. She had a in a special place in my heart and head. I'd gotten better, I could even snap at people now. I felt safer even when I couldn't see Sam.

The door opened and slammed shut, I jumped and glared as he came through the doorway. He was stomping as per usual, dragging mud through the house. I stood up and blocked his way. He looked back behind me to Sam who shrugged, he just glared and waited for me to move.

"Shoes. Clean. Now. I get its snowing and wet outside but _you._ You're dragging mud through the house, Jake." I shook a finger at his shoes and mud trail. He grumbled and turned to clean and take the shoes off. A few minutes after he was done he came back speed walking into the living room, Sam's head was in my lap.

"Sam. I need to talk to Bella. She _needs_ to know. Her own sister couldn't tell her anything before leaving, let me." Jake begged as he pushed Sam's feet off and sat down on the stool near him. Sam sighed and sat up from my lap to put down the cup of coffee on the coffee table.

"Look, Jacob. I never said you couldn't see her, infact I welcome it. Bring her around here, let Kai and the pack meet her. I just can't just let you tell her _anything._ Shes an outsider, Black." Sam sighed, looking at him. Jake just growled at the name. Jake turned to me on the couch, still wearing the puppy dog face as I looked between him and Sam worried.

"Kai! Please make him let me talk to her." Jake took one of my hands imploring me. I raised a brow at his request, I could technically but I didn't really _want_ too.

"You can talk to her now." I sighed patting his free hand as I took my other one back. There'd been a point that I think Jake had a crush on me but that was long before he knew that I was Sam's imprint or really knew about Bella Swan. Now it seemed she was all he could think about but he hadn't seen her since he'd phased and he wasn't dealing well with it.

"Its not the _same!_ I can't tell her anything I want to tell her!" Jake growled and kicked the door frame out of frustration. I glared at the scuff mark it made, he looked back at it for a second before he rubbed it off sheepishly.

"Black, bring her here on a pack day." He commanded and glared at Jake, I sighed and went back to reading the book I had been with my knees pulled up to my chest. Sam was getting tired of his shit. I couldn't blame him but I still felt bad for Jake.

"Fine. Can I tell her _after_?" He questioned sounding hopeful.

"We'll see." Sam reiterated. I heard Jake sigh again before he stomped out of the house. Sam sighed himself and leaned back down to put his head in my lap.

"Think he'll bring her?" I asked after a few minutes of silence, looking back up at Sam. He looked tired, he'd been dealing with a few more wolves than he'd had to in the past. It used to be that they'd get one new phase every few months but now it seemed like it was almost every month that a new boy would phase and scare the shit out of himself.

"Dunno. We'll see. I want to finally meet this Bella Swan." He declared looking back down.

"You know shes pretty much just a human version of Irene, right?" I checked watching him nod off as he nodded to my question. I smiled and pulled a blanket over his lap as he snored. He could be kinda cute when he was asleep. Soon enough I'd start back at my old job in the community center, Sam couldn't due to the sheer number of phases and they all needed rigorous training to work together as a pack.


	18. Paul's found his imprint, sorta

**Sorry this took so long guys :C I've been buuuuusy and I've been updating other stories.**

* * *

When Isabella came over I'm not entirely sure what we were expecting but what actually happened, wasn't quite it. If anything, it was disastrous to the nines. Jake brought her over the following Wednesday, during lunch. It wound up just being her, Jake and I sitting in silence in the big round table. She seemed quiet and a little skittish as she took in the general area.

"This is Kai Waters. Sam's fianceé." Jake smirked as he brought the little brown haired girl inside my doorway.

"I'm not actually his fianceé, just his girlfriend." I glared at Jake as I corrected him. It was easier these days for me to talk to outsiders, I felt a lot better. My voice wasn't nearly as crackly as when I first started which was a plus.

"She says that now but just wait till he finally pops the question." Jake waggled his eyebrows at her as she gave me a small smile.

"He's not popping a question, Jacob." I bit out as I glared at him and shut the door behind the two.

"You're not listening to him every single day." Jake rolled his eyes as he ushered her to the kitchen and grabbed her a glass of water. I was almost wondering if he'd imprinted on her or if that was just how he was with the girl. Sam said he used to be that way with Irene when they were much younger and she came around during the summers. They grew apart as they'd aged, obviously. She was technically undead while his sole purpose was to protect the tribe from people like her and her family.

"So you knew Irene, right?" She looked up from her glass of water as I slowly nodded my head.

"Yes. She spent a lot of time over here." I answered carefully. Alice had hated it when Irene came over simply because she wasn't allowed to accompany her mate in wolf territory. They were an interesting couple, Irenta Swan and Alice. Irenta was quiet but very much rebellious while Alice was loud and bouncy but she was _definitely_ the dominate one. I didn't deal with the other Cullens outside of the wreck with Richard.

"Do...do yo-" She looked hesitant but quickly grew more determined as Jake put a hand on her thigh.

"Bells...I don't know if that's such a great question." Jake pursed his lips as he warned her. She looked annoyed back at him then looked back at me, even more determined than before. She was a stubborn one. That bit ran in the family for sure.

"Do you know why she left?" Bella grounded out with quiet ferocity. I folded my hands over one another as I thought about how to tell her that her twin sister wasn't human anymore, she'd never age past 17, never have children, never grow old and die. But not really tell her all of that because she'd never believe me and I think the Cullen's wouldn't appreciate me outing them to a human. Irene told me about a volturi that already had her on the watchlist due to her gift of a serious will.

"She...and her family..." I pursed my lips. I never really understood Irene's gift. I knew Alice could see the future, her adopted mother, Esme's gift was love, and Edward could read minds, Jasper could read emotions, his mate Catharin could heal humans...but I didn't get Irene. She claimed it had to do with her stubbornness, that it was her most prominent trait as a human, so when she was turned in a Mall's back parking lot in Los Angeles, it turned into something to do with her will. If she willed it hard enough, no matter what it was, it could happen.

"Thats not her family. I was her family. Charlie and I _are_ her family. The Cullens are just...just some weird cult that took her." I was a little taken aback at the hate she now held for the Cullen family and how she spat the word like it was poison.

"Well...the way Irene explained it to me was that there was an issue in the family. Their extended family, in Alaska, and they were needed there. She'll just finish high school there." I pursed my lips now.

I hated lying. I'd never been all that good with it which was why I used the Denali coven in Alaska as a scapegoat. The story originally had been that they weren't aging in the face and it was best they left to avoid the suspicion that was growing between Bella and Charlie over Irene's appearance and habits. They left to go stay with the Denali's after getting her mother's signature on a marriage to Alice.

"My sister...would have never left me here alone. Something changed. _They_ did something to her, when she came back from Los Angeles, after the whole missing thing. She never ate, she never slept, she sounded different, her hair never grew..." She was muttering to herself now, angry sounding and bitter. It almost reminded me of Paul's sentiment towards the Cullens.

I knew Irene had been bitten when she was waiting on Alice to drive around with the car. They were in Los Angeles on a shopping trip that Bella had just happened to not go on. Alice was a second too late, not strong enough to suck it back out and too afraid her mate would die on the parking lot's dirty cement floor. After she tore apart the three that had bitten Irene, she stuck her in the back seat and sped on back to the Cullen's household for her father.

"She could have just been a little traumatized." I swallowed deeply, a little panicked now at the things she was noticing. The only reason I was allowed to know was the fact I'd been in the supernatural club since Sam imprinted on me. I was in it by birth and whatever drove the imprinting business with these guys.

"Don't even try to give me that crap. Charlie said that the night she came back, right when Alice "showed up" mysteriously." Bella hissed, getting a little angry with me now apparently.

"Well...alrighty then." I shrugged with tight lips and wide eyes. I took a sip of water as I stared across the table at Jake, not sure how to deal with her anger. I didn't think she'd try to get physical but I wasn't about to push it just in case. Jake looked annoyed as hell that he couldn't tell her anything but it was just how it went in this group. It had to be kept secret and safe.

"Alright, shuffle in. Shoes off at the door, you know it bugs the shit out of her." Sam's voice thundered through as the front door opened with a bang. I watched Jared, and Embry shuffle through with a grin that quickly melted away as they took in the girl sitting at the table.

"This is Isabella Swan." I introduced the girl awkwardly to the rest of the guys.

"Any one else we should be expecting?" I raised my brows as I looked across dark brown heads to see Sam.

"Paul and Quil Ateara from the pack." Sam looked a little disheartened by Quil Jr finally getting hit with the change. I think he'd been hoping it would slow down as the Cullen's had left already.

"Right." I mumbled, standing up now. Jared and Embry mutely went past the table, nodding at Jake and his friend, before they started rummaging through the cabinets. After a few minutes, the two seemed to forget about the pale stranger sitting at the table and started teasing each other about who was the faster runner.

"I beat you today, twice." Embry grinned, proudly. He pulled out lunch meats and cheese, folding them into the sandwich breads. I'd already made 24 blueberry muffins and had another batch in the oven but I wasn't sure if Bella would actually get one at this rate. I went to open the door to be stopped by Sam, he smirked at me as he quickly pulled out the pan and set it on top of the stove.

"I hope that burned your fingers." I narrowed my eyes as he winked at me. Sam came forward a few steps and hugged me to his front. I rolled my eyes and hugged him back a little, turning around after to look at everyone. The kitchen was full and warm again. I kinda liked the sight of it.

"That's cold." Embry whistled, shaking his head.

"How?" I scoffed, looking back at the guy.

"Your im-lady is wishing pain on you, man." Jared called from next to Embry at the counter, correcting himself before the term left his lips. He already had a mouthful of sandwich which left me a little amused.

"Where's Kim?" I asked curiously as I realised the chatty girl wasn't here.

"She's probably heading over after 3:30." Jared shrugged, hopping up to sit on the counter. I nodded, understanding now.

The sound of a door clicking lead my eyes to Jake and Bella as he opened the door for her and they both stepped out to the back. She seemed to feel a little thrown by the sudden rush of people, which I couldn't blame her for. The guys were great but they were big and clumsy as hell. When they'd first started coming out to our place, glasses and plates were shattered quite a bit, leaving us to get the cheapest possible.

They seemed to calm down a little with her outside, sitting down at the table as they pulled apart the muffins. Topics of conversation drifted around to really nothing but what they'd been missing while they weren't at school and what they were doing for exercises tomorrow. Sam and Jared came up with pack formations when fighting a vampire most of the time. The front door opened revealing Paul and Quil Jr to come in. Paul was grinning for once as he joked around with Quil.

"It's just a lot to take in." Quil muttered, shaking his head as he waved to all of us.

"Hey Kai. Funny seeing you here." He tilted his head as he took in my position with Sam.

"Yeah. I'm not hiding from him with a beer in my hand." I snorted as I jerked a finger back towards Sammy. He seemed to sigh into my hair at the fact that he'd now met all the guys that I'd hung around when we went to the bonfire. There was another coming up at the end of this month so we were a little excited but I wasn't meant to wander off this time. It'd be the first one since the whole Leah attacking me bit and the whole Richard thing.

"Whats with the paleface?" Paul grunted as he glanced at Jake and Bella.

"She's called Bella, Paul. Be nice." I narrowed my eyes at him. He seemed to sigh as he looked back at her through the kitchen window and froze.

"Fuck me." He had a look of both serene peace and terror happening, one after another. I looked back across to see he'd made eye contact with Bella who caught my eye then quickly looked back as Jake landed a kiss. After that, hell just sort of broke loose. Paul lost his shit, running out the backdoor to throw Jake across the back lawn while Sam and I made a mad dash after him to pull Bella away from the angry shapeshifter.

"Don't you ever fuck-" Paul was cussing Jake out as Sam placed him up against the back wall of the house, cutting off his air supply. He continued the message by growling and snarling until he just glared.

"Sorry." I mumbled to her as I went to pull Bella away. She was holding her hand to her chest, I looked down at it to see that it looked a little out of place if that made sense.

"What happened to your hand?" I asked cautiously as I picked it up and turned it over gently in my own hands. It was starting to get incredibly warm and she was hesitant about moving it.

"I punched him in the face." She deadpanned, as she looked over my shoulder to Paul, Sam, and Jake arguing. Sam was winning simply because he'd forced them to take the fight away from the house and away from Bella.

"Who?" I asked incredulously as I looked back behind me.

"The one up against the house. I was going to punch Jake but when the other guy picked him up and tossed him, I ended up punching him." She looked a little apologetic at accidentally punching our most volatile shifter. It seemed that Paul had finally found his imprint.


	19. Shes just soBellaish

"You sure know how to pick your fights." I snorted, letting go of her hand. I was hoping to lead her past the flurry of guys that tumbled out the door after Sam and I and towards the truck so we could get it looked at. For all her quiet features, she seemed a little temperamental.

"I guess." She shrugged nonchalantly at that, but kept her hand suspended in the air. It had to be sprained _at least_.

"Well, luckily for you, these guys are made of rock...and not so luckily for you, we need to go to the hospital and get it looked at." I sighed, moving my hand to the lower portion of her back and tuning out the sounds of the guys fighting and yelling.

"Aw, come on. It was just a light punch. I don't need a hospital." She wasn't as willing as I was hoping she'd be. In fact she was outright just _not_ moving. Great. Just as stubborn as her sister.

"As much as I'd love to pretend this didn't happen, we're _going_ to a hospital, honey." My retort was pretty forceful as I clamped both hands onto her shoulders and started pushing her towards the back door again.

"Great." She started moving towards the door, surprising me a little. Not _as_ stubborn as her sister. Close. But not the same.

I guided her through the kitchen and down the hallway to where she started putting on her shoes and coat, sitting on the stairs. I fished through my jacket pockets, not finding the keys. It was spring so I decided it was possible I'd worn a lighter jacket. I stuck my hand into a rosey plaid jacket and pulled out my car keys, handing them to her. She took them with a question in her eyes.

"Just go jump in my truck, alright? I need to talk to Sam, just push the button right..." I peered at the black remote for the unlock button and pointed at it. "There." She nodded, not saying a word but continued to tie her shoes.

I sped through the hallway and kitchen to outside. I couldn't seem to find anyone in the back so I kept walking into the woods until I found Sam standing with his arms crossed, looking stern as ever.

I leaned up to his ear, placing my hands on his shoulders. "I'm going to go take her to the hospital in the truck. Meet me there if things calm down?" I raised a brow as he looked back at me with straight lips.

"Yeah. I will. Be careful out on the roads, they're still icey." He pecked me on the nose and looked back towards the fight that seemed to be going on in the center of a circle of boys and men. I iguess this was just how they solved things? Battling it out?

* * *

"So you're seriously going to just sit there and _not_ tell me anything about my sister? Who you spent months with?" Bella was snippy in the truck as I stared at the road, not giving her a response but for a shrug.

"Great. Just. Great. I don't know why I thought you guys would be any more willing than the Cullens." She grounded out unhappily. "Alice wouldn't tell me _anything_ except that she "promises to take care of my sister", like I know what that means." Her tone turned more mocking now, as I felt the pressure in my head building up and up.

"Look, Isabella-" I started out hastily.

"Bella." She corrected, crossing her arms over her chest carefully.

"Look, _Bella_. They have their own reasons and I can promise you Alice _is_ taking care of her. She'd give her life for Ira." I huffed as we turned into the hospital parking lot. "Now enough. This is just how things are, deal with them." With that I jumped out of the truck and locked it, huffing my way up the stairs to the emergency room to sign her in.

I was told it'd be a few minutes before the doctor could get to us and to sit down so I did. I collapsed in silence next to Bella who seemed just as happy to not talk to me as she was to sit there, pouting.

"Kai. You look great." Doctor Anna was smiling pleasantly at me as I sat next to Bella but she was looking around me. Probably for Sam. He'd stuck behind to keep Paul in ropes, and to make sure Jake didn't lose his arm...or ribs or anything.

"Thank you." I grinned back, I hadn't seen her since the morning after the wreck. I'd been an outright mess, mute, and essentially a walking vegetable.

"Well, you must be Miss Swan then? I'll lead you back to exam room five." She motioned towards the back, her eyes darting away from me toward the pale girl beside me. Bella stuck out like a sore thumb in here.

"Right." Bella sighed and stood, looking back to me as though I was meant to follow her back. That wasn't happening. I could stand waiting rooms but the exam rooms had me on edge.

"I'll be here when you're all done." I gave a thumbs up as I settled into my uncomfortably hard seat. At least it wasn't plastic, right?

I'd flipped through magazines for a portion but eventually gave up and amused myself with reminiscing over the past few months. I felt like I had more action in those than I've ever had in the last decade.

 _I sat at the kitchen table, Irene sat across, her cup just as untouched as mine. I think I'd poured her a cup of tea simply out of habit, I didn't think things through anymore. Wasn't interested in it. The leaves hadn't begun to fall yet but I knew autumn was approaching. She'd have to leave soon._

 _"Kai..." She broke the silence finally, forcing me to drag my attention towards her eyes. They were ochre coloured. Like wheat or bread. I couldn't remember the taste of bread._

 _"I know you don't want it. Trust me. I do. But we have to leave. We're on timer every time we come here." She was bartering. Pleading, even, for me to understand why the Cullens and by effect, she had to leave._

 _"I know." My voice cracked out of a lack of use. I hate the cracking noises, I make._

 _"You know Jasper's been under some heavy fire from Cat lately." She spoke again after the silence ensued._

 _I looked back at the brown haired girl in front of me, she'd always enthused me with stories about her coven. Sometimes Rosalie would get a new car, work on it, and sell it. Sometimes Cat would get into trouble with her mate, Jasper. She was a sweetheart, soft in her care of her family and any humans around them. I only remembered her for her hair and her almost emancipated figure. Her hair was always straight and hung so low down her back that she kept it up in a bun or in braids._

 _"Yeah, he wrecked the bike." Irene grinned, revealing the set of pointed white teeth that I found oddly comforting. She'd kept me safe somehow, despite Sam's efforts, she'd kept me safe from falling into nothing._

 _"How bad was it?"I tilted my head, watching her expression morph in less than a second. Her mannerism's weren't human like Alice's or anyone else's. It was alarming for Sam but still left me with the uncanny feeling of warmth._

 _"Oh he totaled it. Smashed it into pieces after she got out of detention with Woods." She snorted, looking down into the cup in front of her. Woods was interesting. I figured he'd have been killed by now, showing up on their territory, revealing he'd been her husband...Jasper had anger issues as it was with Catharin's safety._

 _"How's Bella?" I brought up her twin out of consideration for touching all our usual subjects. She worked like clockwork sometimes, it'd go from her favourite sister, Cat, to Rosalie, to Bella and then Alice. I hadn't met Cat at the wreck, Jasper felt it was too dangerous for his mate to be in the same area as the wolves after their run in in the 60s. She'd never really been comfortable around me from the smell Sam always left, according to Ira._

 _"Oh. She's...she's suspicious. Too suspicious." Irene sighed and looked out the back window with tightened lips._

 _"She knows theres something wrong...but...what can I tell her? Oh by the way, sis, I'm leaving to be with my family who isn't you and happens to be over a hundred years old? I really do love you but I love Alice more?" Her words became hotter and hotter, prompting Sam to walk awkwarding from the living room into the kitchen. Overprotective as always._

 _"You could have just left her out in the beginning, Ira." Sam mentioned his two cents quietly, revealing the history they once had. Childhood friends into oddly polite mortal enemies._

 _"Yeah, theres a great idea." She replied dryly. "Why don't I just turn up dead, right? Can't have any kids anyways, why should I bother trying to be an aunt?"_

 _"I didn't mean it like that." Sam frowned as he quickly exited back out at the sight of my unhappiness with him disrupting our time. Irene looked back at me, long chestnut hair swinging back over her shoulder as she sighed again._

 _"I guess its just going to be hard. I just didn't want things to go like th-"_

"Kai?" I jumped a tad as I looked back into Sam's concerned eyes. "You alright?" I'd come a long way since then but he was always worried I'd fall back into the silence.

"I'm fine...just...remembering." I smiled and placed my hand over his on my knee. "So how goes the wrestling matches?" I winked at him, attempting to inject humour into the situation.

"Oh lord, not so well. Paul's determined to knock out Jake's teeth and Jake's determined to have Bella...its just insanity." Sam shook his head, seeming to have relaxed a little under my touch.

I raised a brow, "Does Jake know Bella's just not that into him?" I asked plainly.

"Thats the best part, he does know but he thinks he'll win her over by being around and dissing her sister with her." Sam snorted, amused with Jake's retarded tactics.

"She was rowdy in the truck, kept wanting to know details about Irene and I's conversations." I nodded as I thought about it all. She'd been really frickin' determined to get to the bottom of her sister's disappearance into Alaska.

"What'd you tell her? You _know_ the Volturi would skin her alive if they found out her sister somehow figured it out." Sam pursed his lips, looking almost worried. I kept forgetting that he still cared about Irene in the slightest, only to the point of keeping her up and running.

"I know, I know. I just said that she'd fallen in love and eloped with her lover." I began to grin as Sam rolled his eyes at my lack of seriousness. It was _partly_ true. She did technically elope but she did it with her mom's approval. Apparently she'd been all for a gay ol' follow your heart outing to the isolated part of America. I should call my mother.

"I should call my mom." I mumbled it partly to myself and partly to Sam, who shrugged. He kept up with his mom, checking in at least once a week considering she lived just across the reservation.

"I'm pretty sure she's actually coming down here in a few days." He replied slowly, analyzing my face for any bad reactions.

"...And? You didn't think to like, maybe, tell me when you found out?" I raised both brows, trying to not glare at him. He was stressed already with the pack's growing numbers, the elder's insistence to prepare better for rogue vamps, and my own issues.

"Hey now, I forgot." He raised both hands in surrender but his eyes left mine to look behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Bella coming down the hallway, her hand in a cast. Seems like she broke it. Damn.


End file.
